Véres Hold
by L'Fairy
Summary: A Farkasgúzs folytatása, a főszereplők Remus és Nymphadora, a Félvér herceggel egy időben játszódik a történet. Félelmetes és erotikus jelenetek is előfordulnak de soha nem egyszerre:D Vérfarkasok, kísértetek, romantika, halál meg ilyenek...
1. Chapter 1

**1.fejezet**

_**Visszatérés**_

Egy hét után tért vissza a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. a tétlenség megőrjítette, az otthon töltött napok lassan vánszorogtak, mint valami szerencsétlen bogár, amire rátapostak, de azért még kétségbeesetten és reménytelenül vonszolja magát tovább. Úgy rémlett hónapok teltek el azóta, hogy Remus elment, de a naptára nem hazudott: csak egy hét, mégis örökkévalóságnak tűnt.  
Napjai otthon jórész azzal teltek, hogy megpróbálta összerakni az elmúlt hetek eseményeit: hogy jutottak ide, hol romlott el minden? De az emlékek, a képek nem álltak össze értelmes egésszé. Mint egy széttört kehely szilánkjai hevertek előtte, némelyik belészúrt, hogy könny szökött a szemébe és újabb sebet ejtett a szívén. De nem is ez fájt igazán, hanem a szerelem, ami tűnni látszott. A kehely darabjai talán valamilyen varázslattal összeragaszthatók, de a vérpiros nedű kifolyt, elpárolgott, tovatűnt örökre.  
Már megint ilyen ostobaságokon töröd a fejed, semmi értelme! – förmedt tulajdon tükörképére. - Inkább azon gondolkozz, hogy magyarázod meg ezt! - és megrántotta az egyik csüggetegen lógó fakó tincsét.

Miután Remus elhagyta, álomba zokogta magát és csak reggel vette észre, hogy nem tud metamorphálni. Pillanatokra a tükör előtt sikerült új külsőt öltenie, de ahogy elfordult újra visszaalakult. Legalább valami elfogadható kinézet lett volna… De nem! Mindig ugyanaz: világosbarna őszes haj, amely csapzottan lóg a vállára… az arca sápadt, mint a hold. betegnek tűnt és ványadtnak, csak árnyéka volt egykori önmagának. Két nap múlva már az eredeti, átlagos külseje is boldoggá tette volna, az csak unalmas volt, de ez - rettenetes.  
Sejtette mi az oka. Sirius halála, aztán a szakításuk Remussal - ez a kettő együtt már túl sok volt: elviselhetetlen. A roxforti évek óta nem ragadták el így az érzelmei, és most nem tudta mit tegyen.

Nem sokáig bírta ki otthon ülve, szabadulni akart az emlékeitől, valami másra gondolni, feloldódni a tömegben, idegen tájakon kóborolni. Meg is próbálta, de végül mindig olyan helyen kötött ki, ahol együtt jártak annak idején. Megfordult a fejében, hogy meglátogatja a szüleit. Apja mindent tudott a metamorphálásról,- éppen őmiatta ásta bele magát ebbe a témába – biztos tudna segíteni. De akkor eszébe jutott, mit érezne anyja, ha így látná. Ez a gondolat visszariasztotta. És persze mindaz, amit el kellene mondania nekik. Sirius halála …  
Nem, erről nem tudna beszélni. Úgy érezte, ha elmondja azzal véglegessé válik, akkor ő is elhiszi, hogy Sirius nincs többé. És legrosszabb: talán szülei is visszatérnének, hogy megvédjék őt, hogy harcoljanak a Halálfalók ellen.  
Valahogy rávette magát, hogy egyen és aludjon, de az ételek ízetlenek, az álmai nyugtalanítók és zavarosak voltak. Az agya, mint egy elromlott szerkezet pörgött megállás nélkül…

A második nap megvette a Reggeli Prófétát, a benne lévő hírek elborzasztották, de fel is rázták. Katasztrófák, halálesetek, tragédiák töltötték meg a lapot és ő vágyakozva gondolt azokra az időkre, amikor legalább a felszínen békés volt minden. Amelia Bones és Emmeline Vance halálhíre megdöbbenéssel és fájdalommal töltötte el. Mohón, sietve lapozta át az újságot, rettegve attól, hogy talál valamit a vérfarkasokról. De sem Greybackről, sem vérfarkas-támadásokról nem írtak egy sort sem.  
Az Odút messzire elkerülte. pedig szívesen beszélgetett volna Mollyval és vágyott látni a gyerekeket is, de úgy érezte nem lenne képes most Remusról beszélni és szembenézni a sajnálkozó és kutató tekintetekkel. A Billel való találkozás lehetősége egyenesen rémülettel töltötte el. a fiatal varázsló az eljegyzésére készült Fleur Delacour-ral – bizosan a föld felett lebeg egy méterrel a boldogságtól… Szégyenkezve ismerte be magában, hogy mardossa az irigység, fájt volna látni barátja örömét. azt, hogy mások milyen könnyedén megtalálják a párjukat. Neki és Remusnak néhány kurta, tünékeny nap jutott csupán. Már nem bízott benne, hogy férfi visszatér hozzá, mégsem tudott lemondani róla, nem tudta nélküle elképzelni az életét.

Végül az ötödik napon megelégelte a múlton való rágódást és elment a Szent Mungóba. Az idős gyógyító, aki a kórházban kezelte, újra megvizsgálta és megdöbbent, hogy Tonks elvesztette a metamorphálási képességét. Hiszen néhány napja még úgy tűnt nincs maradandó károsodása. Igyekezett megnyugtatni a boszorkányt, hogy ez talán csak átmeneti visszaesés és ne keseredjen el, de a hangja bizonytalanul csengett. Nehezen egyezett bele, hogy visszamenjen dolgozni, de látva a lány elszántságát és hallva érveit – hogy ilyen helyzetben minden, még mozdulni képes, aurorra szükség van – megadta magát. Nymphadora elégedetten hagyta el a kórházat, azt remélve, hogy a munka majd eltereli gondolatait és kitölti üres napjait.

Reggel korán felkelt és a tükröt gondosan elkerülve felöltözött. A fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Nem maradt más, meg kell védenie, akiket szeret és meg kell bosszulnia, amit tettek velük: Siriussal, Remussal és vele. Igen, pusztulniuk kell azoknak a szörnyetegeknek!  
Visszamegy a Minisztériumba és újra felveszi a harcot, a nyomukba lesz, mint egy véreb , nem szabadulnak tőle és visszatér a Rendbe is… - döntötte el magában.  
Csak amikor magára kanyarította a köpenyt akkor torpant meg, vajon mit fognak szólni új külsejéhez a Rend tagjai. Ők ráadásul tudják vagy legalább sejtik mi történt köze és Remus között. Előre rettegett a velük való találkozástól. Kilépett a csípős hidegbe, hirtelen maga sem tudta, hogy a félelemtől vagy a fagyos levegőtől koccant össze a foga.  
A néhány hét alatt, amíg távol volt, a parancsnokság teljesen átalakult, még az irodát is átrendezték. Schackelboltot nem találta végül Proudfoot-tól tudta meg, hogy a varázslót áthelyezték és mugli miniszterelnök mellett teljesít szolgálatot. Arról, hogy egykori főnöke Rufus Scrimgeour lett a Mágiaügyi Miniszter már a prófétából értesült. Scrimgeour nyilatkozott a lapnak a szükséges óvintézkedésekkel és a minisztériumi változásokkal kapcsolatban.

A volt aurorparancsnok gyors és határozott cselekvést ígért és erőskezű vezető látszatát keltette. Ő azonban úgy érezte, nagyon leegyszerűsíti a dolgokat és a túlzott szigor olyanokat is el fog majd érni, akik nem Voldemort követői, csak valamilyen okból a varázslótársadalom szélére sodródtak. Félő volt, hogy ezeket az embereket éppen a minisztériumi szigor kergeti majd rossz oldalra.  
Az új aurorparancsnok Gawain Robards maga is hosszú évekig szolgált aurorként. Jól ismerte, néhány alkalommal dolgoztak együtt. A varázsló joviális külsejű, mosolygó kissé pocakos, kopaszodó férfi volt. Megtévesztő külseje ellenére azonban –erre Nymphadora is hamar ráébredt - határozott, szigorú és éles eszű főnők volt.  
Őt, aki korábbi önmagának csak árnyéka volt, kissé bizalmatlanul fogadta, majd egy rövid és meglehetősen kínos beszélgetés után, ismét az irattárban találta magát. Még csak nem is vehette rossz néven ezt a bánásmódot. Új főnöke barátságosan és kedvesen – elismerve a minisztériumi csatában szerzett érdemeit - figyelmeztette, hogy az egészségét és képességeit érintő változások miatt újra meg kell bizonyosodnia arról, hogy Tonks megfelel-e az aurorok elé állított magas követelményeknek és ha szükséges – természetesen a saját jól felfogott érdekében - meg kell változtatni a munkakörét. Nymphadorának, miközben duzzogva az irattárba vonult, el kellett ismernie, hogy a Parancsnokságon, azelőtt nem tapasztalt katonás rend uralkodik és talán akkor is nehézséget jelentene neki az átállás, ha teljesen egészséges lenne. Leült a kopott íróasztal mögé és igyekezett arra koncentrálni, amit Robards búcsúzóul mondott, ha megfelelően teljesít, akkor hamarosan, komolyabb feladatot is kaphat…

De hiába biztatta magát, kedvetlenül látott neki az új jelentések iktatásának és lelke mélyén úgy érezte élete most már valóban nem más, csupán egy nagy adag szerencsétlenség.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

_**Farkasok között**_

Lupin az éjszaka közepén jelent meg Hedda kunyhójában. A parázs melegen tartotta kunyhót, a füst és friss szalma illata keveredett, az állatbőrök és a farkasok szagával. A félhomály nem zavarta. Hallotta Douglas és Hedda szuszogását a sarokból. Leült a tűz mellé és körülnézett, minden nyugodtnak tűnt, nem látott veszélyre utaló jelet. a kunyhó berendezése szegényes volt, de bent rend és tisztaság uralkodott. Látszott, hogy a kunyhó lakói emberként akarnak élni. Remus odapillantott a sarokban álló állatbőrökkel leterített ágyszerűségre és már bánta, hogy nem jelentette be előre az érkezését. Douglas félmeztelenül feküdt az ágyon átkarolva Heddát.  
Leült háttal az ágynak és igyekezett nem gondolni arra, ami Douglas és a lány között történt. Úgy vélte néhány órája van pirkadatig, még időben el tudja hagyni a kunyhót, a sötétség leple alatt. Lehunyta a szemét és aludni próbált. Pihenni akart, de az állandóan előtolakodó emlékképek folyton megzavarták a nyugalmát. mióta elhagyta Nymphadorát nem beszélt senkivel. a bűntudat, mint egy gyulladt, vöröslő seb sajgott benne…  
Talán egy óráig ülhetett így a padon, az ébrenlét és az álom határán ingadozva, vissza-visszariadva a rá leső keserű álmoktól. Douglas hirtelen felült és körülnézett. Lupin szeme felpattant a neszre.  
Szinte örült, hogy végre beszélhet Douglassal és nem kell tovább kínoznia magát Nymphadora arcával, szavaival. A fiatal varázsló megmosta az arcát és inget húzott csak azután telepedett mellé a tűzhöz. Szakállt növesztett, most idősebbnek tűnt és komolyabbnak, az arca kissé meggyötört volt, mégis nyugodtabb, mint amikor utoljára találkoztak. Nem tűnt már soványnak és nyúzottnak, a hangja is magabiztosan csengett:  
- Már vártunk! - szólalt meg halkan.  
- Hamarosan indulnom kell!- mondta ő és kutatóan nézett barátjára. Tényleg ennyit változott néhány hét alatt?  
- van valami, amiről tudnom kellene? – kérdezte végül.  
Douglas kissé zavarba jött, de némi tétovázás után Remus szemébe nézett és így szólt:  
- Heddával együtt vagyunk, de gondolom ezt már észrevetted – bizonytalanodott el az ágyra nézve, ahol Hedda aludt, és Lupin megesküdött volna rá, hogy elpirult.

Látta, ahogy a boszorkányra néz és valahol mélyen legbelül bosszúságot érzett: Hát nem menekülhetnek? Sem ő, sem Douglas? Eléri őket a szerelem. Mint egy vérszomjas kopó a nyomukba ered, a bokájukba csimpaszkodik, beléjük mar, a földre teperi őket, mintha nem is farkasok, hanem rókák lennének… vagy emberek.  
Douglas folytatta:  
- Tegnap tértünk haza a vadászatból, szerencsére nem ejtettünk zsákmányt. Hedda szerint egyre ritkábbak a sikeres vadászatok és néhányan elégedetlenkedni kezdtek, köztük Ulv is. Egyelőre Varg még kordában tudja tartania falkát, de nem tudni meddig marad ő a vezér. Félszemű Garm farkasairól nem sokat tudtam meg, a két falka továbbra is ellenséges viszonyban van. Úgy tűnik, hogy Garm sok farkast veszített a legutóbbi vadászatnál...  
- Volt egy komolyabb összecsapás Bath mellett, a Próféta nem írt róla, de a Rend egyik tagja értesített. három vérfarkast elkaptak az aurorok, két áldozat volt és egy gyermek is eltűnt! - mondta Lupin csüggedten. – Félek, nem tudjuk megállítani, ami most elszabadult… Más valami? Elfogadtak a falkában?  
- Hedda párjaként könnyebb dolgom volt, nem kellett magyaráznom miért maradok velük és a jelenet, amit előadtunk, nagy hatással volt rájuk! - válaszolt a varázsló szinte vidáman. – A holdtölték között meglepően emberi életet élnek és Varg jó vezető, nem engedi a falkán belüli erőszakot. Ulv persze néhányszor próbálkozott, nem nyugodott bele, hogy Hedda engem választott… - és megmutatta bekötözött karját.  
Lupin egy pálcamozdulattal eltávolította a kötést és hátrahőkölt - a harapás csontig hatolt.  
- Soha nem fog teljesen begyógyulni - mondta, összehúzott szemöldökkel –,de azért … - pálcájával a sebre mutatott, ami egy kissé összehúzódott és vörös színe is halványabbá vált.  
- Ne aggódj, Ulv sokkal rosszabbul járt !– vigyorgott Douglas kivillanó foggal. – Hedda szerencsére nagyon ügyesen bánik a gyógyfüvekkel és már sokat javult a seb, de azért köszönöm. Voltál a kertben? - kérdezte rövid hallgatás után.  
- Voltam, de nem valami felemelő látvány, senki sem gondozza, teljesen elvadult.  
- Talán így kell lennie - szólt szomorúan Douglas –, ettől függetlenül használhatnánk találkozóhelyként. Kevesen ismerik a helyet és biztonságos…  
Ő biccentett, aztán felállt:  
- Lassan indulnom kell. ha üzenni akarsz, használd a patrónusod! Engem keress vagy Dumbledore-t! - kötötte barátja lelkére búcsúzóul.  
- Vigyázz magadra! – szorította meg Douglas a kezét – És miattunk ne aggódj, jól megvagyunk Heddával!

Remus a köpenyébe burkolózva kilépett a kunyhóból, igyekezett az árnyékban maradni. néha megállt, fülelt és beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Óvatosan lopakodva közelítette meg Garm kunyhóját, de át kellett haladnia a kőkerítésen, amely elválasztotta a két falut.  
Halk neszt hallott és egy sötét alak termett előtte, mintha földből nőtt volna ki, eddig nem érezte a szagát, tehát nem a falu felől jött, ahonnan a szél fújt…  
Felkészült arra, hogy esetleg harcolnia kell, köpenye alatt marokra fogta a pálcáját, de óvakodott attól, hogy hirtelen mozdulatot tegyen. Az alak közelebb lépett és az előbukkanó Hold fényében felismerte: Ulv volt az.  
Néhány pillanatig bizonytalanul méregették egymást, Remus fontolgatta, hogy megtámadja-e – ha látta őt kijönni Heddáék kunyhójából…  
- Mit keresel itt?- sziszegte a férfi és kivillantotta fogait, még emberi formájában is farkasszerű volt.  
- A másik falkát - felelte ő és hátat fordított neki, mintha nem találná veszélyesnek, de közben feszülten fülelt.  
Ulv bosszúsan felmordult és megfogta a karját:  
- Te idegen vagy itt! Tűnj el!  
- Azt hittem, Varg falkájához tartozol!- nézett vele farkasszemet Lupin. – Vagy kémkedni jöttél?  
Ulv elengedte és felkacagott:  
- Félszem hálás lesz nekem a hírért, amit hozok! - kutatóan nézett Lupinra. - Téged is elintézett az a fiatal korcs?- mutatott a másik arcán vöröslő forradásra. - Ki fogom nyírni! – vicsorogta.  
- Vagy ő téged!- vetette oda gúnyosan Remus.  
Ulv odalépett hozzá és megmarkolta kopott köpenyét.  
- Hallgass!  
- Csak arra gondoltam, mindkettőnknek az útjában van, nem? – szólt Remus lassan. - Ha kettőnkkel kerülne szembe, nem lenne esélye…  
Ulv gyanakodva bámult rá, de a szeme mohón felcsillant:  
- A lány az enyém!- vakkantotta oda.  
- Megosztozhatnánk rajta…- vetette fel Lupin.  
- Az enyém!- morogta Ulv.  
- Legyen! - sunyta le a fejét ő.  
- Intézzük el most! – szólt türelmetlenül Ulv.  
- Nem, először beszéljünk Félszemmel! Biztos örülne, ha elkaphatná Vargot!  
- Hogyan? - nézett rá bizalmatlanul és kissé csodálkozva a férfi.  
- Azt majd neki mondom el!- válaszolta ő.  
Letelepedett a földre a köpenyébe burkolózott és nem szólt többet. Lehunyta a szemét, úgy tűnt mintha aludna, de éberen figyelt minden kis zajra, közben lázasan törte a fejét valamilyen terven, amivel megóvhatná Douglast és Heddát. Most talán nyert némi időt, de nem bízhat senkiben, Ulvban a legkevésbé, legalább annyit elért, hogy Ulv nem tartotta ellenségnek.

Hajnalodott, keleten vérző sebnek tűnt a vöröslő ég, ahogy kibukkant a szürke felhők mögül. A mocsár életre kelt a nap érintésére, a távolban az ég felé törő hegyormok vakító tisztasága, körülöttük a láp aranyosan zöldellő szigetei – Remust bámulatba ejtette a táj vad szépsége.Talán egy órát ültek némán, nem mozdult semmi csak a hűvös hajnali szellő borzolta fel néha a vizet. Körülnézett, a nyomorúságos viskók között semmi sem moccant, Ulv néhány méterre ült tőle, egy szabályos alakú sziklán és szárított húst tépett a fogaival. Mintha csak a láp felett úszó ködből léptek volna elő hirtelen két férfi bukkant fel mellettük, aztán újabb és újabb alakok körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Néhány perc alatt az üres tér benépesült. Lupin tizenkét férfit és két nőt számolt össze. Mindannyian elegánsan, mondhatni fényűzően voltak felöltözve. jól tápláltnak, természetellenesen egészségesek tűntek. Remus viszolyogva gondolt arra, hogy mivel lakatták jól a bennük élő szörnyeteget.  
Utoljára egy hatalmas, szálas alak jelent meg sötétvörös bársonyköpenyben. Felnézett rá, de a felbukkanó nap fénye elvakította. Ulv nem késlekedett, a vörösköpenyes elé lépett, szinte a földig görnyedt előtte, az intett neki mire a férfi hátrált néhány lépést.  
Ez csak Garm lehet - gondolta magában és lehajtott fejjel várta, hogy hozzálépjen.  
Csak akkor nézett fel, amikor eléje ért, nem tudta eltitkolni a meglepetését: Garm nő volt. Mintha az északi mitológia valkűrje állt volna előtte. Magas volt, úgy becsülte, hogy még nála is egy fejjel magasabb, de a teste formás és arányos. Haja mézszőke, szoros varkocsba fonva is a derekáig ért. A bőre áttetsző, szinte tejfehér, szabályos arcát egy hatalmas vöröslő forradás csúfította el, amely a bal szeme helyén húzódott egészen a járomcsontjáig. Ép szeme jégkéken, kutatóan szegeződött rá. Mély, zengő hangon szólalt meg, furcsán formálta a szavakat:  
- Ki vagy te és mit keresel a területemen?  
Remus nyelt egyet - a nő félelmetes és zavarba ejtő jelenség volt, még őt is kibillentette a nyugalmából:  
- A nevem lényegtelen - hajtotta le a fejét - közületek való vagyok és egy holdtöltével ezelőtt találtam meg Varg falkáját, de ott nem láttak szívesen, ezért jöttem hozzád!  
Garm Ulvra nézett, aki alig észrevehetően biccentett.  
- Nem vagy közülünk való, de farkas vagy az igaz!- szólt Garm. - miért nem árulod el a neved? – kérdezte hidegen.  
- A nevemet az emberi életemmel együtt hátrahagytam, azt reméltem, hogy az új falkámban majd nevet kapok… Úrnőm! - tette hozzá némi tétovázás után.  
Érezte, hogy a többi farkas izmai pattanásig feszülnek, mintha csak Garm parancsára várnának, hogy ízekre tépjék. Garm félrehajtott fejjel nézett rá, mintha valami különleges, eddig nem látott férget vizsgálna elmélyülten.  
- Te egy korcs vagy, semmi helyed itt… - szólt végül elutasítóan azzal megfordult és megindult a ház felé, majd hirtelen felemelte a kezét.  
- De talán hasznos lehetsz számomra! Meglátjuk, hogy érdemes-e egyáltalán új nevet adni neked! Ulv, te velem jössz! Rakjátok le a zsákmányt! - parancsolta a farkasainak. - A korcsra ügyeljetek, amíg nem küldetek érte!- szólt jeges hangon és a nyomában loholó Ulvval elvonult.  
Remus magára maradt a gondolataival, a falka tagjai nem szóltak hozzá, a szemüket sem merték ráemelni, de tudta minden mozdulatát figyelik. Nem volt mit tennie, leült és elkezdte bámulni Garm farkasait. Végiggondolta, ami az imént történt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy csak egy hajszálon függött az élete és most csupán némi haladékot kapott. Ulv szokatlanul alázatos volt Garm jelenlétében, talán neki is így kellene viselkednie. Úgy tűnt a nő nem tűr tiszteletlenséget vagy ellentmondást.

Rosszul ítélték meg a helyzetet, ő és Dumbledore is. itt képtelenség elvegyülni, Greybacknek nyomát sem látta, viszont csapdába esett, csak akkor élheti túl, ha Garm hasznosnak véli… Most már nincs visszaút, nem veszítheti el a fejét, meg kell próbálnia túlélni.  
A farkasok közben a zsákokat mind Garm házába hordták. Közelebb ment, fel a dombra szemügyre vette az épületet: innen inkább tűnt templomnak mint lakóháznak. Minden részlete mesterkézre vallott, a csapolások, az illesztések, a tölgyfa ajtó vasalásai és a faragványok… Minden szabad felületet faragványok díszítettek, folyondárként kúsztak fel az épület falaira, beborítva minden tenyérnyi helyet, mintha burjánzó, élő organizmus részei lennének. A farkasok pillantásától kísérve közelebb lépett a házhoz. a domborművek is tökéletesek voltak a maguk nemében. Tökéletesek és iszonyatosak. Farkasok és emberek, vagy talán óriások küzdöttek egymással. Az alakok félelmetesen élethűek voltak. A farkasok égre meredő pofájában meg lehetett számolni a fogakat, az emberi figurák arcát eltorzította a rettegés és a kín. Minden párviadalban a farkasok kerekedtek felül. volt ember, aki az egyik fenevad torkából lógott ki, másiknak a zsigereiből lakmározott egy fenevad.  
A fát kátránnyal tették tartósabbá és a fekete szín, meg a kátrány orrfacsaró bűze, csak még baljóslatúbbá és visszataszítóbbá tette az építményt.  
Tovább nem is vizsgálgatta a házat, igyekezett leküzdeni növekvő undorát inkább távolabb lépett és Garmra gondolt.  
A nőben volt valami borzongató idegenszerűség, a beszédén lehetett érezni, hogy nem ennek a földnek a szülötte… Korábban azt gondolta, hogy Greyback a vérfarkasok vezetője, ha vele végeznek, talán nem szűnik meg a fenyegetés, de féken lehetne tartani a vérfarkasokat. Most hogy találkozott Garmmal, már egyáltalán nem volt olyan biztos ebben.  
Még vagy egy órán keresztül ült a téren és Garm farkasait nézte. nem tűntek másnak vagy veszélyesebbnek, mint más vérfarkasok. Meglehet, hogy farkasként vérszomjasak és kegyetlenek voltak, de emberi formájukban engedelmes jámbor barmokként szolgálták úrnőjüket. A vezetőjük nélkül könnyen ártalmatlanná lehetne tenni őket… Zavarbaejtő volt, amit itt tapasztalt, Félszemű nem úgy viselkedett, mint egy falka vezetője, hanem mint egy uralkodó.  
A nap már magasan járt az égen, amikor az egyik nő hozzálépett:  
- Az Anya hívat!- szólt és válaszra sem várva, elindult a sötéten terpeszkedő ház felé. Lupin felállt és követte.


	3. Chapter 3

**fejezet**

Szellemkutya

Tonks letörten vánszorgott az irattár felé, fogadta kollégái köszönését, de senkihez sem szólt. Nem mintha ez bárkinek feltűnt volna, az Auror Parancsnokság felbolydult méhkashoz hasonlított, szinte óránként jöttek a riasztások. Az aurorok alig- alig tudtak megbirkózni a rájuk szakadt munkával. Tonks így még szánalmasabbnak és teljesen feleslegesnek érezte magát. Még egy utolsó vágyakozó pillantást vetett az irodára, aztán belépett magánzárkája, az irattár ajtaján. Az asztalon, és padlón iratkupacok tornyosultak. Felnyögött, levetette magát a székre és nekiállt az iktatásnak.

Ez rosszabb volt, mint a Prófétát olvasni, ott legalább az ember abba a hitbe menekülhetett, hogy talán csak kitalációkat olvas, csak az újságírók színezik ki a történeteket. Most döbbent rá, hogy a Próféta - nyilván minisztériumi nyomásra - a felét se írja le a valóságnak, és a különösen véres eseteket legfeljebb néhány soros hírben közli. Ráadásul itt tanúvallomások, fényképek, rajzok, jegyzőkönyvek száraz hivatalos nyelven részletezték a hétköznapivá vált szörnyűségeket. Egyik pillanatban úgy érezte, nem bír több gyilkosságot, balesetet, katasztrófát végignézni, máskor pedig úgy, hogy a világon semmi sem tudja már megrendíteni. mint amikor fagyos kezére forró vizet csorgat az ember és nem tudja eldönteni hideget vagy meleget érez.  
Egy idő után aztán rájött, hogy elég jó ütemben halad, ha kikapcsolja az agyát és csak gépiesen teszi a dolgát. Az első húsz akta után már csak néha rándult össze a gyomra a borzalmaktól. Átdolgozta az ebédidőt, továbbvonszolva magát aktáról aktára, észre sem véve, hogy már a munkaideje is lejárt és rajta kívül már csak az éjszakai ügyeletre beosztott aurorok lézengenek a Parancsnokságon. Mintha csak a székéhez ragadt volna, nem bírta otthagynia a jelentéseket. Baljós előérzet kínozta, hogy most, vagy talán a következő aktában találni fog ismerős neveket, arcokat.  
Tizenegy is elmúlt mikor hazaindult, akkor sem jószántából. Amikor Robards bejött ellenőrizni az éjszakai készültséget az irattárba találta. A parancsnok nem tett megjegyzést, de utasította, hogy azonnal térjen haza és vegyen ki egy nap szabadságot. Nymphadora nem ellenkezett - csak amikor fel akart állni az asztaltól, akkor érezte, hogy az egész napi munka mennyire kiszívta az erejét. Robards helytelenítő tekintetétől kísérve, zúgó fejjel, zsibbadt tagokkal levánszorgott a kandallókhoz.

Otthon a fürdőszobájába lépve fogta csak el újra az émelygés. Nyoma sem volt a nyírfáktól körülölelt kis tónak. Kihalt, fekete vulkáni táj szürke porában lépdelt, a sziklák között megbúvó hőforrásig, amely enyhe, de határozott kénszagot árasztott. Korábban próbálkozott mindennel: vízeséssel, trópusi szigettel, patakkal, oázissal, de mind hazugnak tűnt és édeskésnek.  
Nem bírta elviselni. Szenvedést akart, görcsös, kínba merevedő formákat kihalt tájat, kopárságot. Nyomasztó volt a látvány, de ez illett a hangulatához. Minden szürke és fekete, füstszínű felhők a piszkossárga égen. A torz formájú antracittömbön megállva levetkőzött és az opálos színű, gőzölgő vízzel teli medencébe lépett. Lebukott víz alá, mintha így kimoshatna az agyából mindent, amit látott, amit megtudott. A véres testeket, a halvány halottakat, a kíntól eltorzult arcokat, az üveges semmibe meredő szemeket…

A halálfalók végigszáguldottak az országon a halál aratott nyomukba. Káoszt, kiégett épületeket, gyerekeik után síró szülőket, árvákat hagytak maguk után és mindent elborító rettegést. Ha lehunyta a szemét látta az áldozatokat, kiszolgáltatott varázslókat és muglikat, akiknek sem menekülésre, sem védekezésre nem volt már idejük.  
Az ágyában fekve sokáig csak forgolódott, hiába volt elcsigázott, a fáradság sem hozott álmot a szemére. Kétségbeesetten vágyott Remus ölelésére, vigasztaló szavaira, szerelmére. Végül valami tompa tehetetlenségbe zuhant…

A szoba sötét volt, amikor felriadt, csupán az ablak felől derengő gyenge fény ébresztette rá; hol van. Lassan kibontakoztak az ismerős körvonalak. Fel akart kelni, de képtelen volt megmozdulni. Teste, mint egy szakadt madzagú marionettbábú, nem engedelmeskedett az akaratának, csak hevert tehetetlenül. Nyitott szemmel meredt a mennyezetre és lázasan gondolkozott. Mi lehet ez? Bellatrix? A halálfalók? Esetleg valami bénító varázs vagy méreg? De hát nem evett semmit! Betegség? A feje hirtelen, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz kényszerítette volna, jobbra fordult. Az ágyán egy sötét alak ült köpenyben, fehéres ragyogás ölelte körül. Nymphadora a szeme sarkából még egy sötét árnyat is látott a fal mellett… vagy csak képzelődött?  
A köpenyes alakfelé fordult és végigsimított az arcán. Sirius volt az - felismerte már a mozdulatról még mielőtt megszólalt volna - az érintését viszont alig érezte.  
- Ne félj! – szólt a varázsló - Nincs sok időm, de mindenképpen el kellett jönnöm hozzád!  
Nymphadora hitetlenkedve bámulta, elméje csökönyösen tiltakozott a felismerés ellen, nem akarta elhinni, amit a szeme látott. Annyira valóságosnak tűnt. A férfi hosszú, fényes, fekete fürtjei keretbe foglalták nemes metszésű, halvány arcát. Valami mégis különös és idegen volt benne. A szenvedés, a börtönben töltött évek vájta barázdák, mintha eltűntek volna az arcáról. Sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt, derűsebbnek. már nem volt tekintetében az űzöttség, a keserűség, a fel-fellobbanó düh is eltűnt. Megpróbált felülni, hogy megszabaduljon ettől az álomtól, látomástól. Annyira szerette volna, hogy valóság legyen, de tudta, hogy nem lehet az - le akarta rázni magáról, szabadulni tőle. De nem tudott megmozdulni és bénultan érezte, hogy valami fátyol - féle tapad az arcára, már a lélegzetvételért küzdött …  
- Ne harcolj ellene, csak fogadd el! - suttogta egy női hang és ő végül engedelmeskedett, megnyitotta az elméjét és a láthatatlan béklyók hirtelen lehulltak róla.  
Felült és megérintette Siriust. Élőnek tűnt, nem kísértetnek. A varázsló megfogta kezét és rámosolygott:  
- Nem élek, legalábbis nem úgy, mint te, de létezem. Az időm fogytán van és valamit el kell mondanom. Veszélyben vagy és Remus is! Figyelj rám! Ha találkozol apáddal, kövesd őt, kövesd a föld mélyére is. Ha eljön az idő, majd figyelmeztetlek. Remusnak mondd meg, hogy óvakodjon a Fehér Farkastól és a Szürkétől. A Fehér nem e világból való nem tudja megsebezni vagy megölni, de talán béklyót vethet rá, a Szürkének még nem jött el az ideje, kerülje el, ha élni akar…- mondta Sirius komolyan és felállt.  
- De mit jelent mindez? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten ő.  
A varázsló furcsa fintort vágott, és ő egy pillanatra újra a régi Siriust látta benne, majd széttárta a karját:  
- Nem mondhatok többet. Tudni fogjátok, ha eljön az ideje. Csak mondd meg Remusnak, amit most hallottál és vigyázz magadra!  
- Eljövök még, ha szükségessé válik… és most mennünk kell! - szólt és a sarokban álló alak felé nyújtotta a karját. – Adelinda?

Nymphadora összerezzent, nem képzelődött hát az imént, van még itt valaki rajtuk kívül. a sötét árny Sirius felé siklott, aztán hirtelen felé fordult. Nem látta az arcát, a fátyol mögött, de a szemei különös, zöld lidércfényként világítottak. A nő könnyedén és kecsesen mozgott, hozzáhajolt és a fülébe súgta:  
- Nem ismerlek, csak Sirius kedvéért segítek neked és az eskü miatt, ami összeköt vele! Ha élni akarsz, és azt akarod, hogy a férfi, akit szeretsz megmaradjon; tedd, amit Sirius mondott!  
Felegyenesedett és száraz, kissé rekedtes hangon folytatta:  
- Most vadásznak…három ember… két férfi és egy nő már halottak. húsukat farkasfogak tépik, két gyermeket megmar, magával viszi őket… A szerelmed megállíthatja őt vagy elbukik és akkor a farkasok uralkodnak majd az emberek felett. A vér pedig elborít mindent!  
Tonksot kirázta a hideg, soha nem hitt a jóslatokban, de ez nem is hangzott annak, cseppet sem volt homályos,mintha bizonyosságról beszélt volna az ismeretlen. Sirius a karját nyújtotta, a nő mellélibbent, aztán a sötétséggel együtt elillantak a szobából.

Nymphadora felült, a szobában már a hajnal fénye derengett. Valószínűtlen és félelmetes volt egész. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem álmodott, mégis képtelen volt felfogni a történteket. Zavarodottan járkált fel- alá a lakásban, lázasan gondolkodva, hogy kihez fordulhatna, kinek mondhatná el mindezt. A szülei, Dumbledore, a Rend tagjai, aurorok - sorra vette és egymás után ki is zárta a lehetőségeket. Végül úgy döntött visszatér a gyógyítóhoz, legalább azt tudnia kell, hogy összefügghet –e mindez a betegségével.  
Nem mondott el mindent, csupán furcsa álmokról mesélt és persze Siriusról. A gyógyító türelmesen meghallgatta, kikérdezte, végül azonban csak annyit mondott: biztos túl korán ment vissza dolgozni még pihennie kell, talán csak a bűntudat miatt kínozzák ezek az álmok. Persze nem kizárt, mondta a gyógyító, hogy a baleset hatására bizonyos képességei felerősödtek, de ezt csak egy igazi látó tudná megállapítani.

Tonks rosszkedvűen és semmivel sem okosabban indult haza. A Kings Crossnál látta meg a kutyát. Az első pillanattól biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius az. sarkon fordult és elindult hazafelé, a muglik úgy haladtak el a kutya mellett mintha ott sem lett volna. Aztán elbizonytalanodott, talán csak képzelődik… Lefordult egy néptelen mellékutcára, ha hoppanál, nem tudja követni egy közönséges kutya. Megpördült és egy pillanat múlva már a Foltozott Üst mögött állt. Körülnézett, az állatnak nyoma se volt.  
Mégis mit gondoltál? Hogy ő is hoppanálni fog? - szidta magát miközben a Czikornyai és Patza felé indult. A könyvesbolt szinte üres volt, némi tétovázás után a jóslástannal, jövőbelátással, álomfejtéssel foglalkozó könyveket kezdte böngészni. A fekete kutya címszó alatt csak a Zordó-ról értekezett hosszan a Halálos ómenek, belenézett az Álomfejtés alapjaiba is, semmi. El kellett ismernie Sibyll Trelawney, aki annak idején a jóslástant tanította, egy dologban valóban a jövőbe látott. amikor azt mondta Tonks soha nem fog felnőni a jóslástan emelkedettségéhez és komolyságához. Az egyetlen diák volt az évfolyamban, akit kizavart az óráról a professzor. A többiek - Trelawney szerint szintén híján a tehetség és az értelem és a nyitott harmadik szem adományainak – csendben szenvedtek, ő azonban Mathildával órán végigelemezte az álmait Inigo Imago örökbecsű műve alapján. És ezt később előadta a tanárnőnek is, logikusan levezetve, hogy őt nyilván egy jóslástan órán fogja elérni a borzalmas halál, miközben éppen félszemmel a jövendőt fürkészi. Mivel minden elemet külön - külön jól értelmezett, a professzor nem tudod belekötni a magyarázatba, de elviselni sem tudta a gúnyolódását, így ő hamarosan Dumbledore irodájában kötött ki. Az igazgató mosolyogva fogadta és ő szerencsésnek érezhette magát, mert teázás közben Dumbledore az édesanyjáról mesélt, akit annak idején tanított és, ahogy ő mondta „az egyetlen tanítványa volt az évek során, akibe talán valóban szorult egy kis tehetség a jövőbelátáshoz". Ezután már befogta a száját a jóslástan órákon, viszont titokban megpróbálkozott egy meditációs technikával, amelyet a jósálmok előhívásához ajánlottak. Az eredmény élete legszörnyűbb rémálma volt, és az, hogy soha többé nem próbálkozott ilyesmivel, sőt többnyire anyja figyelmeztetéseire, előérzeteire is fittyet hányt. Erre mi történik, betolakszik ez a rejtélyes, megtagadott világ az életébe és felforgat mindent…  
Miközben kifelé jött a boltból, sokadszorra kívánta: bár le tudná zárni az elméjét az álmok előtt.  
Meg kell szabadulnia Sirius emlékétől és… a feje kiürült, amikor megpillantotta a fekete kutyát, az utcán. A villanyoszlop mellett állt a túloldalon és a nyelvét lógatta. Hátrahőkölt és nekiütközött egy hajlott hátú, idősebb boszorkánynak, aki csomagokat és egy kisebb baglyot cipelt, kalitkában. A bagoly éktelen zajt csapva tiltakozott az inzultus ellen. Tonks felkapkodta a földre hullott csomagokat, majd bocsánatot kért a boszorkánytól és némi tétovázás után a bagolytól is. Aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megkérdezte tőle:  
- Nem az öné, az a nagy fekete kutya?  
Az asszony furcsán meredt rá és mosolyogva kérdezte:  
- Milyen kutyára gondolsz, aranyoskám?  
ő mérgesen hátracsapta a fejét és valami bocsánatkérésfélét motyogva arrébb lépett.  
A kutya ott állt tőle három méterre a villanyoszlopnak támasztotta a hátát és vigyorgott, mintha csak rajta nevetne…


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

_**Útvesztőben**_

Lupin elindult a domb tetején álló ház felé. ahogy közelebb ért újra elfogta a baljós előérzet. Az épület egyre hatalmasabbnak, sötétebbnek, nyomasztóbbnak tűnt, mintha megnőtt volna. A kapu, mint valami óriási fenevad kitátott szája, éhesen várta - a félelem fémes ízét érezte a szájában. Egy szűk, sötét előtérbe ért, a kapu döngve csukódott be mögötte. A vaksötétbe állt. furcsa kiszolgáltatott érzés volt, megszokta már, hogy a legkisebb fény is elég, hogy lásson, ide azonban egyetlen fénysugár sem jutott be. Ujjai a falon éles fogakat tapintottak, a faragott jelenetek itt is folytatódtak, a fa felülete tükörsimára volt csiszolva. A sarokban egy apró ajtó nyílt, Ulv lépett ki rajta, egy nő kíséretében. Szó nélkül hagyta el az épületet, rá sem nézett. A nő feléje fordult:  
- Az anya már vár rád a Tisztelet Csarnokában! - mutatott az alacsony íves bejáratra.  
Mégiscsak valami szakrális hely lenne?- morfondírozott magában, miközben lehajtotta a fejét, és belépett a szűk ajtócskán.  
Egy nagy, négyzet alaprajzú csarnokba jutott, amelynek, mind a négy oldalához kisebb beugrók csatlakoztak. A központi tér legalább ötembernyi magas volt és fentről kapott fényt. A tetőt tartó oldalfalakon beáramló fényt mintha elnyelte volna a kátránnyal átitatott fa feketesége. Remus kilépett az oldalfülkéből. A termet fáklyák fénye világította meg, a lobogó lángok, megcsillanva a fényesre csiszolt faragványokon, élővé, mozgóvá varázsolták a farkasok és emberek viadalát. Megállt a hatalmas szobor előtt, amely a terem közepén magasodott. A szobor feje szinte elérte a fedélszéket. A falat borító faragványokhoz mérten barbár munkának tűnt. Elnagyolt, durván megmunkált felületén jól lehetet látni a fogasvéső nyomait. A nap fénye csapdába esve keringett fenn, fehéres ragyogásba borítva a hatalmas farkasfejet, a szobor fejét. A mester a test részleteivel nem sokat törődött ugyan, de a hatalmas alabástromtömb, amelyből a farkas feje készült simára csiszolt volt és láthatóan különleges figyelmet fordítottak a farkas arckifejezésének, kegyetlen vérszomjas vicsorgásának megragadására. Közelebb lépett, talapzat oldalán apró rúnavésetek futottak körbe, odahajolt, hogy megvizsgálja. Idegen, ismeretlen írás volt. Mintha csak egy múzeumba lenne, ahol valami rég halott kultúra emlékeit szemléli…  
Egy mély hideg hang zendült fel:  
- Az emberek kíváncsisága – mondta rosszallóan Garm – ,soha nem kedveltem a fajtádat…  
Remus villámgyorsan hátrafordult és csaknem a pálcájához kapott. A nő mögötte állt, díszes öltözékben, kibontott hajjal. Merőn bámulta, arcán némi fanyalgással, mintha valami visszataszító szagot kellene elviselnie. Nem értette hogyan került a háta mögé, ennyire nesztelenül, észrevétlenül. Talán varázslattal?  
Garm intett neki, hogy kövesse és a szobor mögé lépett. a kőtömb hátsó oldalában egy trónszerű ülőhely volt kifaragva, a háttámláján egy pillanatra mintha valami bekarcol képet látott volna. Garm leült, néhány percig érdeklődve szemlélte őt, majd megszólalt:  
- Félsz, dühös vagy és látom a fájdalmadat is… Elveszítettél valakit, aki fontos neked, igen…  
Remus rögtön pajzsot vont a gondolatai köré és közben átkozta magát, oktalanságáért. Hogyan lehetett ennyire óvatlan? Nem készült fel a legilimencia kivédésére. Nem gondolt rá, hogy Garm tud varázsolni. semmi jelét nem látta és nem érezte azt sem, hogy beférkőzik a gondolatai közé… Ez képtelenség! - a félelem fojtogatta - Vajon mennyit látott Garm?  
A nő öröm nélküli gúnyos nevetése visszhangzott a teremben:  
- Félelem, düh, bizonytalanság, gyűlölet, aggodalom… - mint egy könyvből úgy olvasott belőle.- Igazán lenyűgöző, hogy ennyi minden kavarog benned, ember! A gyermekeimnél, nem láttam még soha hasonlót… hogy is mondjátok? Ennyi érzelmet! Ulv is nagyon egyszerű, mondhatni unalmas: düh, gyűlölet, mohóság ennyi, amire képes. Látod, nem kell, hogy elmondj magadról bármit is, a szavaid úgyis csak hazugságok, elég rád néznem és tudok mindent!  
Remus leeresztette a pajzsot, semmi értelme tovább fenntartani. A fejében kavargó gondolatok, amúgy is megzavarták az összpontosításban. Garm nem a gondolataiban, hanem az érzéseiben olvasott, mintha csak látná azokat, mint egy aurát - döbbent rá. Ilyesmiről korábban még csak nem is hallott, megpróbálta visszafojtani, elleplezni a benne dúló érzelmeket. egy régi meditációs gyakorlattal próbált lehiggadni.  
- Most azt gondolod ember, hogy valamit el tudsz titkolni az érzéseidből? - kérdezte fagyosan a nő - Untat ez a játszadozás! Bármit is teszel, tudom mit érzel, ha megpróbálod eltitkolni előlem, meghalsz! - Szavai nem tűntek fenyegetésnek, egyszerű kijelentés volt csupán. – Életben hagytalak eddig, ezt csak annak köszönheted, hogy talán hasznos lehetsz a számomra! Itt csak az én gyermekeim élhetnek és – bár az ereidben csordogál valamennyi az én véremből is – ,te nem tartozol közéjük!  
- Ulv és a többiek…- kezdte Lupin.  
– Tiszteletlen vagy ember!- vágott közben metsző hangon Garm. - Nem érdekelnek a korcsok ostobaságai! Ulv ugyanazért volt itt, mint te, mert hasznos lehet számomra. Ő azt reméli az árulásért jutalmat kap. Tartasz tőle és undorral tölt el… Talán okosabb vagy mint gondoltam! Ulv veszélyes lehet a számodra, sok van belőle a farkasból: vérszomj, kegyetlenség, győzni akarás, ha én találok rá jó farkas lett volna… - folytatta elgondolkodva a nő -, de ő is csak egy, az ostoba korcsok közül! Most még hasznosak lehetnek a számomra, de Vargnak és falkájának nem sok napja van hátra! - jelentette ki elégedetten, lehunyva ép szemét.  
Lupin most, hogy nem szegeződött rá merőn a mindent látó, fagyoskék tekintet úgy érezte, itt a lehetőség, hogy próbát tegyen:  
- Úrnőm – kezdte lehajtott fejjel - segíthetnék Varg megölésében! – mondta, és ahogy kiejtette Varg nevét előhívott egy emléket, a minisztériumi csatáét, Bellatrixre gondolt és elöntötte gyűlölet, amelytől azóta hiába próbált megszabadulni. Most talán hasznosnak bizonyulhat. Garm szeme felpattant:  
- Gyűlölöd? Valakit elpusztított, akit szerettél…- morogta félhangosan a nő és kivillantotta a fogát. Magam is elpusztíthatnám azt a korcs, fogatlan ebet, de kellenek a farkasai. A háttérben kell maradnom! - folytatta elgondolkozva. - Te egyelőre faluban maradsz, a gyermekeim majd vigyáznak rád! Távozhatsz! - intett Garm majd felállt és elfordult.  
Remus engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, de előbb meghajolt és közben igyekezett szemügyre venni a trónba vésett karcolatot: egy kör volt négy részre osztva benne apró alakok.  
Miután Garm elbocsátotta kiment az apró ajtón, a barna hajú nő kikísérte a kapun. Ott már egy magas, kese hajú férfi várta, alig lehetett több húszévesnél. Némán vezette az egyik üres kunyhóhoz. Remus csak akkor merte elengedni magát, amikor az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.  
Levetkőzött, az inge izzadságtól nedvesen tapadt a hátára… a kannában friss vizet talált, megmosakodott.  
A ház egyszerű berendezésű volt, de Hedda kunyhójához mérten fényűzőnek tűnt. A faragott bútorok, a szőnyegek, szőrmék mind a zsákmány részei lehettek egykor. Értelmetlennek találta ezt a fényűzést, ezt a mohóságot, hiszen a Garm farkasi láthatóan közömbösek voltak a környezetükkel szemben. A finom ruhák, mint a jelmezek, úgy lógtak rajtuk. A székre készítve egy öltözet ruha várta, kevésbé díszes, mint a többieké, de az ing a legfinomabb gyolcsból, a talár bársonyból…  
Felöltözött és közben igyekezett összeszedni, amit megtudott. mintha egy képet próbált volna összerakni, de a darabkák nem illettek össze.  
Abban legalább bízhat, hogy életben marad. És egyszer már sikerült becsapnia Garmot. A nő veszélyes volt, kiszámíthatatlan, nem sokat tudott meg abból, amit elmondott. Valami terve van vele, hasznos lehet számára, de hogyan? Vargék elpusztulnak majd, illetve csak Varg? Összezavarodott.  
Csak arra, a homályos megérzésre támaszkodhatott, amit ott benn elfogta, hogy Garm céljai számra beláthatatlanok, felfoghatatlanok. Csak, mint egy apró bogárnak a fáról, amin éppen mászik, annyi fogalma lehet ezekről a tervekről. Volt Garmban, valami embertelenség, emberfelettiség mintha nem lennének érzései…  
Tudta vakon tapogatózik csupán. Jó lett volna beszélni Dumbledore-ral vagy legalább a Rend tagjai közül valakivel. Elfogta a bizonytalanság, vajon mikor térhet vissza közéjük?  
Kinézett az ablakon ,a férfiak és a nők egyszerű, takarékos mozdulatokkal dolgoztak. Percekig figyelte őket, egyszer sem látta, hogy szólnának egymáshoz, szinte még egymásra sem néztek. A célszerűség unalma nem zavarta őket, mint fogaskerekek a gépezetben, tették a dolgukat. De milyen gépezet ez? Mi végre készült? Ki alkotta? A kérdések erdejében tévelygett. Az elméje, a tudása, amire mindig támaszkodhatott, most megtorpant. Újra az emberek jutottak az eszébe. Miért csak most érzi úgy, hogy közéjük tartozik, közöttük van otthon. Szinte menekült az Odúból, a barátai, az érzelmei elől és most sóvárgott utánuk. Nymphadorára gondolt és didergett a lány szerelme nélkül. Ostobaság volt az gondolnia, hogy a veszélyek, a távolság majd elfeledteti vele őt.  
Ellépett az ablaktól és leült az ágyra, a nap lassan csúszott le az égről, a mindent elnyelő árnyékok megnyúltak. Nem gyújtott gyertyát, nem volt szüksége fényre, hiszen Nymphadorát csukott szemmel is maga előtt látta, gondolatban végigsimította az arcát, a nyakát… Őrültség, amit tesz, el kell temetnie az érzéseit. Ha eddig nem volt rá elég oka, most van: Garm. A feladatára kell összpontosítania és az életbemaradásra. Garm nem jöhet rá, hogy az emberekhez barátság és szerelem köti.  
A vödörhöz lépett és vizet locsolt a fejére. Talán a másik oldalról kell megközelítenie ezt a feladványt. A logika, a gondolkodás nem segít kijutni ebből az útvesztőből, a tudása kevés a megértéshez, nem tehet mást a megérzéseire, az ösztöneire kell támaszkodnia. Beszélnie kell Garmmal újra, talán elárul valamit, ami segít és meg kell néznie közelebbről a trónját, a bekarcolt képet. figyelnie kell a farkasokat - hamarosan újra itt a telihold és az idő sürget…


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

_**A vörös pecsétes pergamen**_

Hiába várta az álmokat, napok óta semmi. Azelőtt bármit megadott volna egy álomtalan, nyugodt éjszakákért, most amikor szüksége lett volna útmutatásra nem jöttek.  
Először félt elaludni, rettegett, hogy újra felbukkan Sirius. Összezavarja az érzéseit, gondolatait. Amíg Remus itt volt könnyebb volt elviselni Sirius hiányát, a fájdalom csak tompa sajgás volt, hiányérzet. Most teljes erővel csapott le rá ismét a gyász, maga sem értette mi ez. Valóban csak a megkésett bűntudat hozta elő, ezt az álmot? Hiába hallotta többször is, hogyan halt meg, mégsem élte át, nem látta. Megsiratta és megküzdött a hiányával, de belül úgy érezte, mintha még élne, számára elérhetetlenül, az a függöny végérvényesen elválasztja tőle. Talán csak azért gondolta ezt, mert így könnyebb volt elfogadni, ami történt. A tudat, hogy valahol még létezik, csak ő veszítette el örökre - igen, ez még elfogadható volt a számára.  
Biztosan ezért álmodik ilyeneket… De akkor miért hagyták cserben az álmok, amikor annyira vágyott rá, hogy lássa, hogy beszélhessen vele, még akkor is, ha csak a képzelet játéka az egész.  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy túlment a Minisztérium főbejáratán, így kénytelen volt a látogatóknak fenntartott telefonfülkét használni, ha nem akart elkésni. Már hétfő óta gyalog járt be munkahelyére, pedig az idő undorító volt. Szürke, hideg, a nyálkás köd - a dementorok lehelete… Mintha nemcsak az emlékeket és az érzéseket szívták volna ki az emberekből, hanem a színeket és a napfényt is a világból. Mégis naponta kétszer – mintha valamilyen pentenciát róna le – megtette a félórás utat, hátra- hátra nézve, abban reménykedve, hogy meglátja a fekete kutyát.  
Hétfő délután jutott el a jelentéshez, amely Emmeline Vance haláláról szólt… jóllehet a Próféta más rég lehozta a hírt. Csak egy rövid cikk jelent meg róla és Amelia Bones haláláról is. Tonks biztos volt benne, a minisztérium gondoskodott arról, hogy az ügy részletei ne kerüljenek napvilágra. Bones halála mindenkit megrázott, aki csak ismerte. az egyik legkiválóbb boszorkány volt, mégis hiába védekezett körömszakadtáig. Emmeline halála azonban más volt. közülük való volt; a Rend tagja. Nymphadora kedvelte a szűkszavú, komoly boszorkányt, aki egy régi varázslócsalád utolsó sarja volt. Ráadásul a boszorkány jól ismerte az apját, egy időben együtt is dolgoztak. Emmeline sokat foglalkozott a transzformációs bűbájokkal és alkalmanként, ők ketten jól elbeszélgettek a metamorphálásról… És most az aurorok darabokra tépve találták meg a lakásán. Nymphadorának felfordult gyomra, ahogy a jegyzőkönyvet olvasta. A gyász és a rémület küzdött a könnyeiért. Emmeline Vance halála figyelmeztetés volt. a Rend tagjainak címzett fenyegetés, hogy mindannyian így végzik, így végezhetik…  
Miután az utolsó elmaradt aktát is iktatta, elhatározta: beszél a parancsnokkal és más feladatot kér. Legalább vérfarkas-támadások nem történtek – ezzel próbálta vigasztalni magát –, talán a hétvégén ellátogathatna az Odúba. Emmeline halála rádöbbentette milyen önző volt, gyerekesen viselkedett. Elmerült az önsajnálatban nem törődve külvilággal, cserbenhagyta a Rendet és a barátait is. Ideje, hogy újabb feladatot vállaljon.  
Kopogtattak az ajtón, Robards lépett be és Nymphadora legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Rufus Scrimgeour, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter. Robards kezében egy pergamen volt, azzal a vörös pecséttel lezárva, ami a titkos anyagokat jelölte. A varázsló zavartan a hajába túrt és odaintett maga mellé egy széket, a miniszter csak egy feszesbiccentéssel nyugtázta Tonks köszönését, aztán megállt a fal mellett és szinte beleolvadt a tapétába. Az aktákat és az iratszekrényt nézegette, mintha csak véletlenül tévedt volna erre. Ő azonban tisztában volt vele, ok nélkül nem jött volna ide és az ok csak a vörös pecsétes irat lehet:  
- Látom jól halad a munkával! – jegyezte meg elismerően a parancsnok, azon igyekezve, hogy magára vonja Tonks figyelmét. – Ha befejezte, kérem a jelentését, aztán beszélhetünk az új beosztásáról is. Más feladatot kap … - mondta, aztán bizonytalanul, a miniszterre nézett, aki helybenhagyólag biccentett.  
Robards elkapta róla a pillantását, és a mennyezetet kezdte vizsgálni:  
- Híján vagyunk az embereknek és sajnos többnyire csak az események után loholunk – most ismét ránézett, hogy az vajon egyetért –e vele.  
Ő azonban nem szólt, csak várakozóan bámult a főnökére.  
- De most nem is emiatt jöttem! Egy szigorúan bizalmas ügyről van szó, a vizsgálat csak most zárult le… - az aktát az asztalra csúsztatta, de amikor a boszorkány érte nyúlt rátette a tenyerét.  
- Egy vérfarkas-támadásról van szó… - erre összerezzent.  
Nem nézett egyik varázslóra sem mereven bámulta a sárgás színű pergament és a rajta terpeszkedő vörös pecsétet, amely elzárta az avatatlan szemek elöl az irat tartalmát.  
Scrimgeour törte meg a csendet:  
- Természetesen bűbáj védi, senkinek sem mondhatja el a tartalmát! Nem kerülhet nyilvánosságra, csak pánikot keltene!  
Robards vette át a szót:  
- Csak napokkal később derült fény az esetre…  
- Ez történt szombaton…- szaladt ki Nymphadora száján és megborzongott.  
Felnézett és már tudta, hogy hibát követett el, a parancsnok döbbenten meredt rá. Scrimgeour viszont nem tűnt meglepettnek:  
- Honnan tud erről?  
Zavarba jött. Mégsem mondhatja, el az igazságot, ha nem akarja a Szent Mungó zárt osztályán végezni.  
- Álmodtam róla! - mondta némi tétovázás után, a személyi anyagában ugyan nem szerepelt, hogy látó lenne, de semmi épkézláb magyarázat nem jutott eszébe.  
Scrimgeour közelebb lépett. Olyan volt most, mint egy támadni készülő ragadozó.  
- Tudomásom van róla, hogy közelebbi kapcsolatban van egy vérfarkassal, ez már önmagában elég, hogy bíróság elé juttassam! Ha bármilyen információval rendelkezik el kell mondania! – szólt fenyegetően.  
- Nem, annak már vége! – szakadt ki a kétségbeesett kiáltás Nymphadorából – Nem tudok semmit!  
Robards felállt és némi tétovázás után így szólt:  
- Most állítottunk fel egy csoportot, amely kizárólag a vérfarkas-támadások kivédésével foglalkozik majd, talán a segítségünkre lehetne.Tudom Dumbledore-nak más tervei voltak… -Scrimgeour szemöldöke összerándult, a parancsnok gyorsan témát váltott. – minden emberre szükségünk van! És, ha a csoport eredményesen dolgozna, a munkájukat elismernénk és jutalmaznánk! Maga is előrébb léphetne…  
Nymphadora az előtte álló két varázslóra nézett és átkozta magát: csapdába csalták, hiába magyarázkodik, úgysem hisznek neki.  
Közben belül a kíváncsiság és a rémület elviselhetetlenül marcangolta. – Nem Remus volt, nem ő…- mondogatta magában, mint valami zsolozsmát. Sirius mondta volna, megakadályozta volna… A két varázsló válaszra várva bámult rá, ő lehajtotta a fejét és csak suttogta :  
- Nem tudok segíteni, Uram! – Robards felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak az ajtó felé indult, Scrimgeour egy mozdulattal megállította.  
- Nem kellene ennyire elsietnie a döntést, Nymphadora!- összerezzent, Scriemgeour még soha nem szólította a keresztnevén. – Nem csak a karrierje szempontjából lenne előnyös, ha csatlakozna a csoporthoz. Talán néhány kivételes esetben a Minisztérium is elnézőbb lehetne…- megértette a célzást és elpirult, de nem válaszolt. - Kap pár napot, hogy átgondolja! Ez talán segít a döntésben! - szólt Scrimgeour, aztán egy pálcamozdulattal, a pecsétre mutatott, amely vörösen felragyogott. - Menjünk Robards! - a két férfi elhagyta a szobát.  
Tonks összecsuklott volna, ha nincs alatta a szék. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba, belesétált a csapdába, elárulta magát. Scrimgeour most már nem fogja békén hagyni, tudomást szerzett Remusról és most kikényszeríti belőle, amit tud.  
Megpróbált lehiggadni. az akta még előtte feküdt, mély lélegzetet vett és kinyitotta.  
Fényképek, rajzok szerencsére nem voltak. Jóformán csak egy öreg házimanó, bizonyos Poldy vallomása volt az egyetlen nyom. Az aurorok az ő elmondása alapján rekonstruálták a történteket. A manó rémületében elbújt és csak napok múlva találták meg, a padláson zokogva. A vidéki varázslócsalád elszigetelten élt. az apának, aki valaha híres terelő volt a Chudney Csúzliknál, az anyának és a nagyapának nyoma veszett és a két gyermek is eltűnt.  
Elővette a pálcáját és elmormolta a varázsigét, ami feloldotta a rögzítő bűbájt, a szavak kígyóként kezdtek el tekergőzni a pergamenről és a levegőbe emelkedve hangokká alakultak:  
- _A tanú neve?_ – kérdezte egy férfihang. Tonks biztos volt benne, hogy Williamsont hallja.  
- _Poldynak hívnak, Uram! _– nyekeregte egy magas, remegő hang.  
- _Mióta szolgálsz az Elton családnál?_  
- _Már Elton __ú__r nagyapját is szolgáltam, láttam felnőni __u__ramat, még én ringattam a bölcsőjét…_ -válaszolt a manó, az utolsó szavai zokogásba fulltak.  
_- Fejezd be a siránkozást!-_ dörrent rá az auror és Nymphadora legszívesebben belerúgott volna – _Mi történt aznap éjjel?  
- Poldy, éppen a vacsorát készítette. Báránycomb volt, zöldségekkel meg mentaszósz, Uram nagyon szerette, és egy kis répatorta karamellöntettel, az __ú__rfi meg a __k__isasszony kedvence…_ – a házmanó hangja újra elcsuklott.  
- _A vacsora lényegtelen, folytasd! – _vágott közbe Williamson.  
- _Akkor hallotta meg Uram a zajt, kiment, hogy megnézze mi az. Olyan pukkanásféle volt, ahogy kiért felhangzott az üvöltés. __a__sszonyom odahívott és rám bízta az __ú__rfit és a __k__isasszonyt, hogy vigyem fel őket az emeletre és vigyázzak rájuk. __a__z öreg __n__agyságos __ú__r közben fogta a pálcáját és Uram után ment az udvarra. Poldy felvitte az emeletre kicsi __g__azdáit és ahogy kinézett az ablakon…. –_ a manó szívszaggató zokogásban tört ki, de Williamsont ez sem hatotta meg:  
- _Tovább!  
- Ott voltak azok a hatalmas fenevadak, farkasok vörösen villogott a szemük és __g__azdáim a földön hevertek mozdulatlanul…Ó az én drága __g__azdám, annyira jó ember volt még reggel is azt mondta: - Poldy,ma szépen kipucoltad a csizmámat! _– a felvétel itt megszakadt, egy csattanás hallatszott.  
_- Willamson auror, szolgálati szám: 26587. A tanú kihallgatásában kénytelen voltam szünetet tartani és némi csillapító bűbájjal megnyugtatni Eltonék házimanóját._  
A vallomás folytatódott:  
_- Az ablakból Poldy látta, hogy __a__sszonyom kimegy és a szörnyetegek rögtön rávetetik magukat – _a manó hangja most tompa volt és reszketeg, de így is sütött belőle a fájdalom, Nymphadorának könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ahogy hallgatta.  
_- Aztán csend lett, a farkasok köréjük gyűltek és Poldy nem mert odanézni, az __ú__rfi és a __k__isasszony sírva fakadtak a sarokban, Poldy megpróbálta csitítani őket, végül kénytelen volt elnémítani…  
- Bűbájt használtál a gazdáidon? – _kérdezte hitetlenkedve Wiliamson, Tonks arra gondolt, hogy a varázslónál alkalmatlanabbat erre a feladatra keresve se találhattak volna.  
_- Poldy tudja, hogy vétkezett, meg kell bűnhődnie, megszegte a törvényt…- _dördülések hallatszottak.  
_- Elég, megtiltom, hogy megbüntesd magad! Mi történt aztán?  
- Poldy lépéseket hallott a lépcső felől, egy hatalmas fehér farkas jött fel, fél szeme volt és az ép vakító kék fénnyel ragyogott, mint egy drágakő. Rögtön felénk indult és Poldy nem mert elé állni, nem védte meg a __g__azdáit, megszegte __ú__rnője parancsát…  
- Elnyered büntetésedet, ne félj, csak mondd tovább! – _ő a fogát csikorgatta, de a manó mintha kissé megnyugodott volna az ígérettől:  
_- Nagyon gyorsan történt, Poldy félt és csak az ujjai között mert odanézni. __a__ farkas odaugrott hozzájuk és megmarta őket, aztán az __ú__rfi és a __k__isasszony, mint az alvajárók követték azt a fehér bestiát. Könyörögtem nekik, hogy ne tegyék, de mintha nem is hallottak volna. Kivezette őket a kertbe, a farkasok közé, azok felvonyítottak, de nem értek hozzájuk. Aztán futni kezdtek az erdő felé… később még újra hallottam a pukkanást.  
- Hogyhogy téged nem bántottak a farkasok?  
- Bocsáss meg Uram, de Poldy annyira rettegett, hogy láthatatlanná vált…- _zokogta a manó.  
_- A tanú kihallgatása véget ért. __s__zükségesnek látom a tanú kórházi kezelését, ezért beszállítjuk a Szent Mungó zárt osztályára, amennyiben felépül sor kerülhet a bírósági tárgyalásra, a manó kötelességmulasztása ügyében a Varázshasználatról szóló törvény…_  
Tonks egy pálcamozdulattal elhallgattatta az aurort, aztán csak bénultan ült. Borzalom… és minden úgy történt, ahogy az az ismeretlen nő mondta. Nem a jövőt látta, hanem a jelent - hogyan csinálta? És Remus! Nem, ő nem lehetett közöttük, hiszen akkor Sirius mondta volna. De a fehér farkas - igen, ő ott volt…


	6. Chapter 6

**6.fejezet**

_**Akit megmar a Fehér Farkas…**_

Lupin napok óta figyelte őket, de semmi újat nem tudott meg róluk. Minden nap ugyanazon szertartás szerint zajlott. Ahogy az ablaknál állt szinte diktálni tudta a következő lépést, mozdulatot még a ritmusát is. Nem tudta meg a nevüket, talán nem is volt nevük, elnevezte hát őket ő maga.  
Hosszú, mint minden reggel odalép Borzashoz egészen közel…most kijön Rozsdás rávicsorít, Hosszú lesunyja a fejét és eloldalog, Borzas visszamegy a kunyhóba. Rozsdás körbejárja a terepet, és az orrát felemeli.  
Csak ritkán változott a koreográfia, de akkor is szabályok szerint. Mintha néma párbeszéd zajlana köztük, szavak nélkül, csak a mozdulatok nyelvén. Mindegyiküknél ugyanazok a gesztusok, vicsorítások - kérdések és válaszok egy számára idegen nyelven.  
Csak egy dolog zökkentette őket ki a napi ritmusból, ha ő kilépett a kunyhójából. Akkor mindannyian megálltak, felé fordultak és ugrásra készen bámulták. De soha nem mozdultak felé. Sőt ha közelebb ment hozzájuk elhúzódtak - a sokadik próbálkozás után feladta és csalódottan arra gondolt, hogy sem ő, sem Dumbledore nem így képzelte a beépülést.  
Greybacknek nyoma sem volt és egyre inkább úgy érezte zsákutcába jutott, vagy még inkább kelepcébe, ahonnan nehéz lesz szabadulnia.  
Rengeteg ideje volt gondolkodni, naponta többször végigpörgette magában a beszélgetést Garmmal. Miért szólítják a farkasok anyának, és ő gyermekének a farkasokat, hiszen láthatóan nem vérrokonok. A vérfarkasok között csak egy szőke volt, de akadt fekete bőrű is. Róla is azt mondta, hogy az ő vére is ott folyik az ereiben, mire gondolhatott? Mi lehet a terve Varg falkájával? Mi elöl rejtőzködik? Csupa megválaszolatlan kérdés… minél többet gondolkozott, annál reménytelenebbnek tűnt, hogy valaha is megfejti ezt a rejtélyt.  
Ahogy a nap leszállt valami különöset vett észre. Rozsdás állatokat hozott, Hosszú és Szurok segített neki egy taligára pakolni a tetemeket. Ez most fontos lehet, végre tehet valamit és talán közelebb jut a megoldáshoz. Kapkodva felöltözött, Rozsdás közben elindult a kocsival, a többiek visszatértek a házaikba.  
Amikor biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem láthatja a köpenyébe burkolózva kilépett és óvatosan lopakodva elindult a férfi után. Nem látta őt, de a szag és a neszek alapján, pontosan tudta hol jár. Vissza-visszanézett a házak felé, de ott semmi sem mozdult. Ha feltűnik, hogy nincs a helyén, vagy Garm éppen akkor hívatja, akkor keresni kezdik… Tisztában volt vele, hogy túl nagy kockázatot vállal, de a sikertelenség tudata, az egyedül, tétlenül töltött napok türelmetlenné tették.  
Rozsdás eltűnt a fák között. Remus úgy sejtette, hogy a mocsár már nem lehet messze. Lázasan gondolkodott: mit is tehetne? Nem szabadna túlzottan eltávolodnia a háztól és az sem tudta, hogyan kelhetne át a lápon. A seprűje nincs itt, ismeretlen helyre nem hoppanálhat, csónak nincs, úszva nem indulhat utána, hiszen nem tudja milyen hosszú utat kellene megtennie. Ahogy a fák közé ért, mintha csobbanásokat hallott volna.  
A fák lombjának tintafekete árnyai kirajzolódtak a sötétkék égbolt előtt. Ahogy előrébb lépett, a kerekedő hold fehér fényében, látta a fodrozódó fekete vizet. Rozsdás már a tutajon állt, az állatokat egyszerűen ráborította a tutajra és egy csáklyával ellökte magát a parttól majd, a lápon át kanyargó keskeny csatornát követve, megindult. Lupin a fák közül leste, ahogy a zsombékok halmai és a fel-felvillanó lidércfények között biztos kézzel kormányozza az imbolygó alkotmányt.  
Csalódottan bámult utána, motoszkált a fejében valami furcsa, baljós előérzet és a sejtelem, hogy valami nyilvánvaló dolog elkerülte a figyelmét. Mi volt olyan különös ebben a jelenetben? Leült a partra és végiggondolta, amit látott. A bokor megzördült mögötte, ő rögtön a pálcájához kapott, és ekkorvillámként hasított belé a felismerés: senkit sem látott varázsolni.  
Hedda elmondása alapján azt gondolta varázslókat és boszorkányokat talál majd itt is. De most már nem volt biztos ebben, hiszen még a legnehezebb munkáknál sem használtak varázslatot. Ha Garm és a farkasai nem rendelkeznek varázserővel ez már önmagában is elég, hogy rejtőzködjenek és eltitkolják ezt a tényt más vérfarkasok, mondjuk Vargék, előtt.  
Újra körülnézett. A Hold arcát felhők takarták. a fák árnyékába rejtőzve elővette a pálcáját és megidézte a patrónusát.  
Ahogy elmerült az emlékben, szinte érezte a gyönyört, sóvárgott utána. Nymphadora csókja, a tiltott gyümölcs édes, csábító íze. Hányszor megfogadta már, hogy kitépi a szívéből a lányt, és most mégis, mint egy átkozott bolond, ott állt lehunyt szemmel nem tudván elszakadni az emléktől. Egy bagoly huhogása térítette magához. Csobbanások zaja ütötte meg a fülét és Rozsdás szagát hozta felé a szél.  
A patrónus már előtte állt:  
- Szólj Douglasnek, hogy érkezem! - suttogta, a farkas eltűnt.  
Aztán, mielőtt még a férfi partot ért volna, Hedda kunyhójába hoppanált.  
Douglas farkasszerű vigyorral fogadta, Remus megtorpant, annyira meglepték a saját érzései. Látva Heddát és Douglast átmelegítette az öröm. Már alig emlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor szomjazta magányt és kerülte az embereket…  
- Csak néhány percig maradhatok! Láttátok mostanában Ulvot?  
Hedda válaszolt:  
- Egy rövid időre eltűnt, de már visszatért, órákat töltött Vargnál.  
Lupin elégedetten bólintott, legalább ezt az egyet jól mérte fel.  
- Vigyázzatok vele! Ha teheti, elpusztítja Douglast! Szeretnék kérni tőled valamit! - fordult a fiatal varázslóhoz. - Követtem Garm egyik farkasát, halott állatokat vitt magával nem tudom hová és mi célból. Ha seprűvel indulsz, hamar megtalálhatod! Északnyugatra kell, hogy legyen az a hely, talán egy fertályóra lehet az út csónakon. A vérszagról most még könnyen megtalálod - Douglas bólintott. – Nézz szét és jegyezd meg a helyet, de ne tégy semmit! Légy óvatos, nem tudom nincs-e ott valaki más is! - tette barátja karjára a kezét. - Majd üzenek, ha találkozhatunk a kertben!  
Esetlenül megölelte őket, aztán megpördült a tengelye körül és már a kunyhójában volt.  
A napok monoton egyhangúságban teltek. Remus néha már úgy érezte nem napokat, hanem hónapokat töltött Garm farkasai között. A nő kétszer hívatta magához, először nem kérdezősködött, láthatóan egyáltalán nem érdekelték a titkai, úgy szemlélte, mint egy gombostűre tűzött lepkét. Bámulta, beszélt hozzá és - Remus nem tudta, csak érezte - gyönyörködött az érzelmeiben. Könnyedén olvasott belőlük, neki pedig iszonyatos erőfeszítésbe került, hogy néha félrevezesse. Mégis egyre többször próbálta – emlékeket idézett fel, régi érzéseket hívott elő, mert tudta, egyszer talán az élete múlik majd rajta, hogy meg tudja-e tenni.  
A második alkalom más volt, Garm először a mágiáról faggatta. Olyan volt, mint valami vizsga. Ő mutatott néhány egyszerűbb bűbájt - a nő semmin sem csodálkozott és tisztában volt a mágia korlátaival is. Ráparancsolt, hogy ne használja a pálcáját és úgy varázsoljon. Ő pedig megtette. Bár Garm arcán semmilyen érzelem nem látszott, mégis elégedettnek tűnt:  
- Hasznosabb vagy, mint gondoltam. Talán te leszel az eszköz, amivel elpusztíthatom Fenrirt…  
Remus összerezzent a név hallatán, Garm felkacagott:  
- Tehát ismered őt! Undor, gyűlölet, harag… Többre vagy képes, mint gondoltam volna! – felállt és közelebb lépett hozzá. Ő lesütötte a szemét és nem nézett vissza.  
- Megtanultál félni tőlem, – szólt Garm – ez segít neked, hogy életben maradj! - Elfordult és úgy folytatta. - Greyback az utamban áll. Most még együtt vadászunk, szövetségesek vagyunk, de csak addig, amíg én akarom! Többé már nem szorulok rá a varázslataira… De ha idő előtt rájön, még tönkretesz mindent, ő és a korcsai! - visszaült a kőtrónra. - Hamarosan eljön erőnk teljessége! Te nem vadászhatsz a falkámban, hiszen korcs vagy. És előtte idejön Greyback is, nem láthat meg! Azt hiszi, az ostoba, hogy az én farkasaim is az ő falkájához csatlakoznak majd. Hiába a vérem ő is, az emberek között nőtt fel… - mielőtt folytathatta volna, zajt hallottak.  
Az ajtóban Hosszú jelent meg, leszegett fejjel, összefont karral. Garm ránézett:  
- Szólj!  
- Anyám, minden készen áll!  
Garm felemelkedett és elindult az egyik fülke felé. Közben intett Hosszúnak:  
- Kövess! – félúton visszafordult és odavetette neki:  
- Te itt maradsz és nem mozdulsz!  
Remus meghajtotta a fejét, de a szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy Garm és Hosszú egy a padlóba vájt nyíláson leereszkedik. Vajon hová mennek?  
Ahogy lépteik elhalkultak, a kőtrónhoz lépett. Követni őket túl kockázatos lett volna, de a rajzot most megvizsgálhatja. Tudta nincs sok ideje, másolatot kell készítenie. Egy pergament vett elő zsebéből és ráfektette a sima kőfelületre, aztán a pálcájával rákoppintott a kőre. A vonalak kékes fénnyel felizzottak és kirajzolódtak a papíron. Gondosan összehajtotta a pergament, és a zsebébe csúsztatta. Majd visszatért a helyére és lehajtott fejjel várta, hogy Garm ismét megjelenjen.  
Talán csak percek teltek el, talán egy óra is, mire a nő újra felbukkant. Hosszú követte, sápadt volt, karját a mellkasához szorította, ujjai között vékony patakokban csordogált a vér. Megvárta, míg úrnője elbocsátja, aztán meghajolva eltűnt az előcsarnokban.  
Garm megállt, és a levegőbe szimatolt:  
- Megszegted a tilalmamat és varázsoltál!  
Jégkék szeméből hideg áradt, ahogy felmérte őt, és Remus nem is próbálta leplezni az érzéseit:  
- Bocsáss meg úrnőm, hogy nem maradtam a helyemen, ahogy parancsoltad!- hajolt meg mélyen.  
- Szégyenkezel, mégis diadalt érzel. Nem bántad meg, amit tettél! - csikorgó hangon felnevetett – De hát a bűntudat, a megbánás felesleges is. Te még nem tudod ember, de nálunk, aki hibát követ el, az megkapja a büntetését!  
Királyi mozdulattal ült le a trónra. Remus nem tudott megmozdulni, a félelem megbénította. Garm megkínozza, vagy ha úgy tartja kedve, itt és most megöli és ő nem védekezhet, mert elárulná magát… és másokat. Valami arra kényszerítette, hogy Garm szemébe nézzen.  
A nő pupillája összeszűkült és vakítóan türkizkékké vált. Érezte, hogy a bokáján, mint valami kígyó siklik fel a hideg. Először csak hűvös volt, borzongató, majd egyre hidegebb, fogcsikorgatóbb. végül maga sem tudta, hogy csontig hatoló fagyot vagy égető forróságot érez. Dermesztő jégfogak zárultak össze a bokáján… a fájdalom elviselhetetlenné vált, ahogy lenézett a lába körül tekergő kékes fagykígyók egyre feljebb kúsztak megdermesztve őt. Garmra nézett a nő feje mögött, mintha egy fehér farkas vicsorgó pofáját látta volna felderengeni. A lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, térdre rogyott, a kígyók egyre feljebb kúsztak. Nem tudott mit tenni, csak azt kívánta legyen már vége - ahogy Garm farkasaitól látta, hátraszegte a fejét és felkínálta a nyakát, a rettegéstől hevesen lüktető ütőerét, a közeledő szellem-farkasnak. A fehér farkas hirtelen termett előtte, szélesre tátott pofával fölé hajolt és már a torkán érezte tűhegyes fogakat. A fogak nyomán a forró vér gyöngyözve csordul le a bőrén. Lehunyta a szemét, nem volt elég ereje szembenézni a halállal. Nymphadorát akarta látni még egyszer - utoljára. Az idő mintha jégbe fagyott volna, a távolból Garm hangját hallotta:  
- Talán mégsem öllek meg!  
Hirtelen eltűnt a farkas, a fagykígyók. Remus rongybabaként csuklott össze és Garm lába elé zuhant.


	7. Chapter 7

**fejezet**

Szellemkutya

Tonks letörten vánszorgott az irattár felé, fogadta kollégái köszönését, de senkihez sem szólt. Nem mintha ez bárkinek feltűnt volna, az Auror Parancsnokság felbolydult méhkashoz hasonlított, szinte óránként jöttek a riasztások. Az aurorok alig- alig tudtak megbirkózni a rájuk szakadt munkával. Tonks így még szánalmasabbnak és teljesen feleslegesnek érezte magát. Még egy utolsó vágyakozó pillantást vetett az irodára, aztán belépett magánzárkája, az irattár ajtaján. Az asztalon, és padlón iratkupacok tornyosultak. Felnyögött, levetette magát a székre és nekiállt az iktatásnak.

Ez rosszabb volt, mint a Prófétát olvasni, ott legalább az ember abba a hitbe menekülhetett, hogy talán csak kitalációkat olvas, csak az újságírók színezik ki a történeteket. Most döbbent rá, hogy a Próféta - nyilván minisztériumi nyomásra - a felét se írja le a valóságnak, és a különösen véres eseteket legfeljebb néhány soros hírben közli. Ráadásul itt tanúvallomások, fényképek, rajzok, jegyzőkönyvek száraz hivatalos nyelven részletezték a hétköznapivá vált szörnyűségeket. Egyik pillanatban úgy érezte, nem bír több gyilkosságot, balesetet, katasztrófát végignézni, máskor pedig úgy, hogy a világon semmi sem tudja már megrendíteni. mint amikor fagyos kezére forró vizet csorgat az ember és nem tudja eldönteni hideget vagy meleget érez.  
Egy idő után aztán rájött, hogy elég jó ütemben halad, ha kikapcsolja az agyát és csak gépiesen teszi a dolgát. Az első húsz akta után már csak néha rándult össze a gyomra a borzalmaktól. Átdolgozta az ebédidőt, továbbvonszolva magát aktáról aktára, észre sem véve, hogy már a munkaideje is lejárt és rajta kívül már csak az éjszakai ügyeletre beosztott aurorok lézengenek a Parancsnokságon. Mintha csak a székéhez ragadt volna, nem bírta otthagynia a jelentéseket. Baljós előérzet kínozta, hogy most, vagy talán a következő aktában találni fog ismerős neveket, arcokat.  
Tizenegy is elmúlt mikor hazaindult, akkor sem jószántából. Amikor Robards bejött ellenőrizni az éjszakai készültséget az irattárba találta. A parancsnok nem tett megjegyzést, de utasította, hogy azonnal térjen haza és vegyen ki egy nap szabadságot. Nymphadora nem ellenkezett - csak amikor fel akart állni az asztaltól, akkor érezte, hogy az egész napi munka mennyire kiszívta az erejét. Robards helytelenítő tekintetétől kísérve, zúgó fejjel, zsibbadt tagokkal levánszorgott a kandallókhoz.

Otthon a fürdőszobájába lépve fogta csak el újra az émelygés. Nyoma sem volt a nyírfáktól körülölelt kis tónak. Kihalt, fekete vulkáni táj szürke porában lépdelt, a sziklák között megbúvó hőforrásig, amely enyhe, de határozott kénszagot árasztott. Korábban próbálkozott mindennel: vízeséssel, trópusi szigettel, patakkal, oázissal, de mind hazugnak tűnt és édeskésnek.  
Nem bírta elviselni. Szenvedést akart, görcsös, kínba merevedő formákat kihalt tájat, kopárságot. Nyomasztó volt a látvány, de ez illett a hangulatához. Minden szürke és fekete, füstszínű felhők a piszkossárga égen. A torz formájú antracittömbön megállva levetkőzött és az opálos színű, gőzölgő vízzel teli medencébe lépett. Lebukott víz alá, mintha így kimoshatna az agyából mindent, amit látott, amit megtudott. A véres testeket, a halvány halottakat, a kíntól eltorzult arcokat, az üveges semmibe meredő szemeket…

A halálfalók végigszáguldottak az országon a halál aratott nyomukba. Káoszt, kiégett épületeket, gyerekeik után síró szülőket, árvákat hagytak maguk után és mindent elborító rettegést. Ha lehunyta a szemét látta az áldozatokat, kiszolgáltatott varázslókat és muglikat, akiknek sem menekülésre, sem védekezésre nem volt már idejük.  
Az ágyában fekve sokáig csak forgolódott, hiába volt elcsigázott, a fáradság sem hozott álmot a szemére. Kétségbeesetten vágyott Remus ölelésére, vigasztaló szavaira, szerelmére. Végül valami tompa tehetetlenségbe zuhant…

A szoba sötét volt, amikor felriadt, csupán az ablak felől derengő gyenge fény ébresztette rá; hol van. Lassan kibontakoztak az ismerős körvonalak. Fel akart kelni, de képtelen volt megmozdulni. Teste, mint egy szakadt madzagú marionettbábú, nem engedelmeskedett az akaratának, csak hevert tehetetlenül. Nyitott szemmel meredt a mennyezetre és lázasan gondolkozott. Mi lehet ez? Bellatrix? A halálfalók? Esetleg valami bénító varázs vagy méreg? De hát nem evett semmit! Betegség? A feje hirtelen, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz kényszerítette volna, jobbra fordult. Az ágyán egy sötét alak ült köpenyben, fehéres ragyogás ölelte körül. Nymphadora a szeme sarkából még egy sötét árnyat is látott a fal mellett… vagy csak képzelődött?  
A köpenyes alakfelé fordult és végigsimított az arcán. Sirius volt az - felismerte már a mozdulatról még mielőtt megszólalt volna - az érintését viszont alig érezte.  
- Ne félj! – szólt a varázsló - Nincs sok időm, de mindenképpen el kellett jönnöm hozzád!  
Nymphadora hitetlenkedve bámulta, elméje csökönyösen tiltakozott a felismerés ellen, nem akarta elhinni, amit a szeme látott. Annyira valóságosnak tűnt. A férfi hosszú, fényes, fekete fürtjei keretbe foglalták nemes metszésű, halvány arcát. Valami mégis különös és idegen volt benne. A szenvedés, a börtönben töltött évek vájta barázdák, mintha eltűntek volna az arcáról. Sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt, derűsebbnek. már nem volt tekintetében az űzöttség, a keserűség, a fel-fellobbanó düh is eltűnt. Megpróbált felülni, hogy megszabaduljon ettől az álomtól, látomástól. Annyira szerette volna, hogy valóság legyen, de tudta, hogy nem lehet az - le akarta rázni magáról, szabadulni tőle. De nem tudott megmozdulni és bénultan érezte, hogy valami fátyol - féle tapad az arcára, már a lélegzetvételért küzdött …  
- Ne harcolj ellene, csak fogadd el! - suttogta egy női hang és ő végül engedelmeskedett, megnyitotta az elméjét és a láthatatlan béklyók hirtelen lehulltak róla.  
Felült és megérintette Siriust. Élőnek tűnt, nem kísértetnek. A varázsló megfogta kezét és rámosolygott:  
- Nem élek, legalábbis nem úgy, mint te, de létezem. Az időm fogytán van és valamit el kell mondanom. Veszélyben vagy és Remus is! Figyelj rám! Ha találkozol apáddal, kövesd őt, kövesd a föld mélyére is. Ha eljön az idő, majd figyelmeztetlek. Remusnak mondd meg, hogy óvakodjon a Fehér Farkastól és a Szürkétől. A Fehér nem e világból való nem tudja megsebezni vagy megölni, de talán béklyót vethet rá, a Szürkének még nem jött el az ideje, kerülje el, ha élni akar…- mondta Sirius komolyan és felállt.  
- De mit jelent mindez? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten ő.  
A varázsló furcsa fintort vágott, és ő egy pillanatra újra a régi Siriust látta benne, majd széttárta a karját:  
- Nem mondhatok többet. Tudni fogjátok, ha eljön az ideje. Csak mondd meg Remusnak, amit most hallottál és vigyázz magadra!  
- Eljövök még, ha szükségessé válik… és most mennünk kell! - szólt és a sarokban álló alak felé nyújtotta a karját. – Adelinda?

Nymphadora összerezzent, nem képzelődött hát az imént, van még itt valaki rajtuk kívül. a sötét árny Sirius felé siklott, aztán hirtelen felé fordult. Nem látta az arcát, a fátyol mögött, de a szemei különös, zöld lidércfényként világítottak. A nő könnyedén és kecsesen mozgott, hozzáhajolt és a fülébe súgta:  
- Nem ismerlek, csak Sirius kedvéért segítek neked és az eskü miatt, ami összeköt vele! Ha élni akarsz, és azt akarod, hogy a férfi, akit szeretsz megmaradjon; tedd, amit Sirius mondott!  
Felegyenesedett és száraz, kissé rekedtes hangon folytatta:  
- Most vadásznak…három ember… két férfi és egy nő már halottak. húsukat farkasfogak tépik, két gyermeket megmar, magával viszi őket… A szerelmed megállíthatja őt vagy elbukik és akkor a farkasok uralkodnak majd az emberek felett. A vér pedig elborít mindent!  
Tonksot kirázta a hideg, soha nem hitt a jóslatokban, de ez nem is hangzott annak, cseppet sem volt homályos,mintha bizonyosságról beszélt volna az ismeretlen. Sirius a karját nyújtotta, a nő mellélibbent, aztán a sötétséggel együtt elillantak a szobából.

Nymphadora felült, a szobában már a hajnal fénye derengett. Valószínűtlen és félelmetes volt egész. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem álmodott, mégis képtelen volt felfogni a történteket. Zavarodottan járkált fel- alá a lakásban, lázasan gondolkodva, hogy kihez fordulhatna, kinek mondhatná el mindezt. A szülei, Dumbledore, a Rend tagjai, aurorok - sorra vette és egymás után ki is zárta a lehetőségeket. Végül úgy döntött visszatér a gyógyítóhoz, legalább azt tudnia kell, hogy összefügghet –e mindez a betegségével.  
Nem mondott el mindent, csupán furcsa álmokról mesélt és persze Siriusról. A gyógyító türelmesen meghallgatta, kikérdezte, végül azonban csak annyit mondott: biztos túl korán ment vissza dolgozni még pihennie kell, talán csak a bűntudat miatt kínozzák ezek az álmok. Persze nem kizárt, mondta a gyógyító, hogy a baleset hatására bizonyos képességei felerősödtek, de ezt csak egy igazi látó tudná megállapítani.

Tonks rosszkedvűen és semmivel sem okosabban indult haza. A Kings Crossnál látta meg a kutyát. Az első pillanattól biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius az. sarkon fordult és elindult hazafelé, a muglik úgy haladtak el a kutya mellett mintha ott sem lett volna. Aztán elbizonytalanodott, talán csak képzelődik… Lefordult egy néptelen mellékutcára, ha hoppanál, nem tudja követni egy közönséges kutya. Megpördült és egy pillanat múlva már a Foltozott Üst mögött állt. Körülnézett, az állatnak nyoma se volt.  
Mégis mit gondoltál? Hogy ő is hoppanálni fog? - szidta magát miközben a Czikornyai és Patza felé indult. A könyvesbolt szinte üres volt, némi tétovázás után a jóslástannal, jövőbelátással, álomfejtéssel foglalkozó könyveket kezdte böngészni. A fekete kutya címszó alatt csak a Zordó-ról értekezett hosszan a Halálos ómenek, belenézett az Álomfejtés alapjaiba is, semmi. El kellett ismernie Sibyll Trelawney, aki annak idején a jóslástant tanította, egy dologban valóban a jövőbe látott. amikor azt mondta Tonks soha nem fog felnőni a jóslástan emelkedettségéhez és komolyságához. Az egyetlen diák volt az évfolyamban, akit kizavart az óráról a professzor. A többiek - Trelawney szerint szintén híján a tehetség és az értelem és a nyitott harmadik szem adományainak – csendben szenvedtek, ő azonban Mathildával órán végigelemezte az álmait Inigo Imago örökbecsű műve alapján. És ezt később előadta a tanárnőnek is, logikusan levezetve, hogy őt nyilván egy jóslástan órán fogja elérni a borzalmas halál, miközben éppen félszemmel a jövendőt fürkészi. Mivel minden elemet külön - külön jól értelmezett, a professzor nem tudod belekötni a magyarázatba, de elviselni sem tudta a gúnyolódását, így ő hamarosan Dumbledore irodájában kötött ki. Az igazgató mosolyogva fogadta és ő szerencsésnek érezhette magát, mert teázás közben Dumbledore az édesanyjáról mesélt, akit annak idején tanított és, ahogy ő mondta „az egyetlen tanítványa volt az évek során, akibe talán valóban szorult egy kis tehetség a jövőbelátáshoz". Ezután már befogta a száját a jóslástan órákon, viszont titokban megpróbálkozott egy meditációs technikával, amelyet a jósálmok előhívásához ajánlottak. Az eredmény élete legszörnyűbb rémálma volt, és az, hogy soha többé nem próbálkozott ilyesmivel, sőt többnyire anyja figyelmeztetéseire, előérzeteire is fittyet hányt. Erre mi történik, betolakszik ez a rejtélyes, megtagadott világ az életébe és felforgat mindent…  
Miközben kifelé jött a boltból, sokadszorra kívánta: bár le tudná zárni az elméjét az álmok előtt.  
Meg kell szabadulnia Sirius emlékétől és… a feje kiürült, amikor megpillantotta a fekete kutyát, az utcán. A villanyoszlop mellett állt a túloldalon és a nyelvét lógatta. Hátrahőkölt és nekiütközött egy hajlott hátú, idősebb boszorkánynak, aki csomagokat és egy kisebb baglyot cipelt, kalitkában. A bagoly éktelen zajt csapva tiltakozott az inzultus ellen. Tonks felkapkodta a földre hullott csomagokat, majd bocsánatot kért a boszorkánytól és némi tétovázás után a bagolytól is. Aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megkérdezte tőle:  
- Nem az öné, az a nagy fekete kutya?  
Az asszony furcsán meredt rá és mosolyogva kérdezte:  
- Milyen kutyára gondolsz, aranyoskám?  
ő mérgesen hátracsapta a fejét és valami bocsánatkérésfélét motyogva arrébb lépett.  
A kutya ott állt tőle három méterre a villanyoszlopnak támasztotta a hátát és vigyorgott, mintha csak rajta nevetne…


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

_**Farkasok a kertben**_

Remus kimerülten feküdt a kunyhójában, már két napja. Mióta visszahozták ide, csak kétszer nyitották rá az ajtót, mindkét alkalommal Alma – a barna hajú fiatal nő, akit pirospozsgás arcáról nevezett el - hozott vizet. Letette az ágy mellé és kiment.  
Mióta Garm megérintette őt dühöngött benne a láz, hagymázas álmok kísértették. egyaránt mérve rá kínt és gyönyört. nem tudott szabadulni tőlük. Tisztább pillanataiban lábra tudott állni, de enni képtelen volt. Garmot és farkasait hidegen hagyta a szenvedése. De hát mire is számított? Váratlanul törtek rá az újabb és újabb lázrohamok, olyankor órákig hadakozott látomásaival. Dumbledore-ral vitatkozott és Pitonnal. Még Siriust is látta, az ő látványa furcsa módon megnyugtatta, mintha csak közeledne egy határhoz, egy helyhez, ahol régi barátja már várja. És látta a többieket is Jamest, Lillyt, a Rend egykori tagjait...  
Aztán megjelent Nymphadora és minden mást kitörölt. Az ágya mellett ült szótlanul és ő csak bámulta, érezte ahogy a hidegláztól remegő teste átmelegszik. A lány, mintha csak érezte volna, mire van szüksége, a homlokára tette a kezét. Ő akadozva beszélni kezdett, elmondott neki mindent, ami csak az eszébe jutott, néha félszegen dadogva kereste a szavakat, de lányt nem zavarta - szelíden elmosolyodott és tovább hallgatta. Végül Remus lehunyta a szemét és mély, álomtalan alvásba zuhant.  
Hajnalban ébredt, madárcsicsergés hangjára. A láz elmúlt, a kunyhóban senki nem volt rajta kívül. Felkelt és zúgó fejjel az ajtóhoz lépett, a hajnal hűvös, metsző lehelete megborzongatta. Éhes volt és kimerült. Ruhája gyűrötten, átizzadtan tapadt a testére, állán kiütközött a háromnapos borosta.  
A vödörhöz lépett és megmosakodott – csak régi, rongyos ruhái voltak tiszták, így azokat vette fel. Hullámokban tört rá ismét a gyengeség, az asztalnak tántorodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy a rohamok valahogy Garmmal vannak összefüggésben. talán ha elpusztítaná megszűnne a testét marcangoló kór is – hirtelen hideg döfött késként a mellkasába. Összegörnyedt - rémisztő érzés volt, mintha megfagyna a szíve.  
Az ajtó kinyílt és Alma jött be:  
- Az Anya hívat! - szólt merev arccal és távozott.  
Remus felállt és elindult. A betegség legyengítette és csak kínkeservesen tudta felvonszolni magát a domb tetejére. Garm a kapu előtt állt a haja lobogott a szélben, rá sem nézett csak annyit mondott:  
- Greyback hamarosan itt lesz, el kell tűnnöd a környékről! Csak telihold után térhetsz vissza, már ha megéled…  
- Úrnő, nem engedheted el! Elárulhat! – Remus csak most vette észre, hogy Ulv is ott van.  
- Nem tud semmit, még annyit sem, mint te és az élete kezemben van! - zengte a nő és ökölbe szorította a kezét, ő szorítást érzett a mellkasában, mintha valami szét akarná roppantani a szívét. – Segítséget sem remélhet - a bath-i vadászatunk óta nem tanácsos a fajtátoknak az emberek közé mennie!  
Remus megborzongott maga sem tudta, hogy a láztól vagy az undortól.  
- Most menjetek!- szólt Garm és egy kézmozdulattal elbocsátotta őket.  
Remus visszatért a kunyhóba, csak a pergament vette magához és a pálcáját. A patrónusát előreküldte Douglashez és elindult délre, ahol fák és bokrok között egy kis öböl rejtőzött. A farkasok figyelemre se méltatták, ő mégis megvárta, míg a házak eltűntek a szeme elől, majd egy mozdulattal a kertbe hoppanált.  
Douglas a padon ülve várt rá. A kertet, amely valaha a harmónia és a szépség birodalma volt védte még a bűbáj, de az iszalag helyén repkény terpeszkedett, a virágágyásokban kamilla és zsálya foglalta el a rododendronok és azáleák helyét. Remus leült a padra - a nap már csak gyengén sütött, de ahogy sugarával végigsimított a virágokon, fűszeres, fanyar illat kezdett terjengeni a levegőben. Douglas komor arccal mérte végig egykori birodalmát. A pontosan kiszámított hatás, az egymásnak felelgető árnyalatok sehol, a gyalogutakon borostyán és kékellő meténg kúszott versengve, a cickafarkak fehér felhője mellett a tövises iglice apró rózsaszín virágai nyílottak, tüskés, bozontos fejjel sáfrányos szeklicék álltak mellettük őrt. Remus a barátjára nézett, a kert megváltozott ahogy ők is. Nyoma sem volt emberkéznek, gondos visszametszésnek, ápolásnak, a formára nyírt puszpángok az ég felé törtek, a telt virágú nemes rózsák eltűntek, neki mégis tetszett. Úgy érezte most jobban illik hozzájuk ez a hely, elvadult, mint ők, de mégsem a káosz uralja. a gyomokat kiszorították a vadvirágok, visszafoglalták régi jussukat és békében virágoztak az ellenállóbb nemesített fajtákkal. Az öreg körtefát, az izsóp lilás virágfüzérei ölelték körül. Douglas a fához lépett, leszakított egy körtét és barátjának nyújtotta. Mézédes volt, Remus mohón falta - napokkal ezelőtt evett utoljára – közben Douglast hallgatta.  
- Körülnéztem a környéken és végül egy kicsit nyugatabbra, mint amire számítottam, megtaláltam, amit kerestünk… Csak rövid ideig maradtam, nem akartam kockáztatni. Egy barlang van ott, előtte két szálas, ezüstös törzsű fa.  
Douglas újabb körtét nyújtott Remus felé, aki habozás nélkül elfogadta, majd barátja mellé ült és úgy folytatta:  
- Odavitték az állatokat, mindenféle volt közötük : őz, nyúl, gyík, róka, egér, madarak - mindenből csak egy..  
- De mire kellettek a halott állatok? – kérdezte Remus.  
- Nem sokat értek az ilyesmihez, de valamiféle áldozatnak tűntek, ott helyben felvágták őket és a zsigereiknél fogva a fa ágaira lógatták valamennyit…  
Douglas nyelt egyet és arcán undor vibrált:  
– A két fa egy barlang bejárata előtt áll, nem mentem be. Sötét hely,félelmetes, furcsa idegen szag áradt belőle, ki tudja mit vagy kit találtam volna ott. Mindenesetre hátborzongató hely, annyi bizonyos!  
Remus felállt és türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét:  
- Meg kellene vizsgálnunk azt a helyet, az idő sürget és többet kell tudnom !  
Tudta, hogy ostobaság amire készül, de a bizonytalanság, a kíváncsiság, a vérfarkasok között eltöltött értelmetlen napok, az érzés, hogy kudarcot vallott nem hagyták nyugodni… Vissza kell térnie, hogy saját szemével lássa. De talán Douglast nem kell belerángatnia, hiszen van aki vár rá.  
A fiatal varázslóra nézett, most tűnt csak fel mennyit változott, vagy csak ő látja másnak?  
- Mesélj, mi van veled és Heddával?  
Douglas zavarba jött:  
- Nagyon sokat változott, sokkal őszintébb velem és kellemes társaság - felelte habozva, Remus nem szólt semmit csak elgondolkodva nézte őt , néhány percnyi hallgatás után a varázsló megadta magát a vallató tekintetnek:  
- Talán ostobaság, de úgy érzem kezdek beleszeretni, pedig ő semmit nem várt tőlem. Idegen, mégis olyan, mintha minden érzését ismerném, mintha egy tükör volna, amiben magamat látom. Erős és kitartó, mégis szüksége van rám és nekem is őrá. Mellette nem érzem magam szörnyetegnek…- fejezte be zavartan.  
Remust megrohanták az érzések. Volt köztük elégedettség és öröm, hogy egy vérfarkas is lehet boldog…de közé keveredett valami más is: keserűség, talán irigység. zavarba jött tőle, igyekezett elnyomni. Mintha nem is az ő szájából jönne, csak tompán hallotta:  
- Örülök, hogy így érzel, Hedda miatt is...  
Az utolsó szavak furcsán kongtak, ahogy fel akart állni megtántorodott, érezte a kesernyés ízt a szájában, a láz újra kitörni készül. A foga vacogott, érezte a fagykígyókat, amint egyre feljebb és feljebb kúsznak, a szívét akarják felfalni.  
- Remus mi van veled?- hallotta Douglas rémült hangját, barátja segített neki visszaülni a padra. Szerencsére a roham rövid volt és enyhe, mégis az érzés: mintha jéghideg víz alá nyomták volna, levegő után kapkodott.  
- Mi volt ez?- kérdezte Douglas, amikor látta, hogy Remus arcába lassanként visszatér a szín.  
- Óvatlan voltam ésGarm megbüntetett. Ez annak az utóhatása… de már jobban vagyok!  
- Jobb lenne, ha beszélnél erről Dumbledore-ral! Elég komolynak tűnik…  
- mindenképpen beszélnem kell vele, majd megemlítem a rohamokat is. Ne aggódj miattam! Most jobb, ha megyek, telihold után találkozunk.  
Douglas biccentett, de nem mozdult a padról, figyelte, ahogy Remus a széles gyalogútból maradt, keskeny, kanyargós ösvényen lépkedve egyre távolabb kerül tőle, majd beleveszik az ezüstös lombú hársak alatt megbúvó bokrok sűrűjébe.


	9. Chapter 9

**fejezet**

_**Túlvilági érintés**_

Tonks nem maradt vacsorára, úgy volt vele, hogy éppen elég lesz holnap elviselni Billt és Fleurt. A leendő jegyespár - finoman szólva - nem rejtette véka alá az érzelmeit. Persze mi értelme finomkodni – gondolta - egyszerűen mást sem csináltak, csak nyalták - falták egymást. Fleur, a zavar legkisebb jele nélkül Bill ölébe ült, összebújva nevetgéltek a sarokban, csókolóztak a gyerekek és az egész család szeme láttára. Nymphadora többször belepirult abba, amit műveletek, mint ők maguk.

Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire nem bírnak magukkal – morfondírozott miközben vetőzni kezdett –, hiszen felnőttek, legalább Mollyra és a gyerekekre lennének tekintettel! Amikor mi Remussal…- megakadt és hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét - Lehet, hogy ezért zavar? Az irigység miatt fájdalmas látnom, mások boldogságát, szerelmét?

Egy szál pólóban ledobta magát az ágyra és lehunyt szemmel arra gondolt, amikor ők csókolóztak elbújva Black- ház sötét zugaiban. Remus sokkal figyelmesebb volt annál, hogy zavarba hozzon másokat, de azért néha ők is egymásba feledkeztek, de legalább nem a többiek előtt…

Mintha csak egy kaput nyitott volna ki, áradni kezdtek az emlékek, letaglózták, felemelték, a földre sújtották. Könnyek égették a szemét. ostobán azt hitte, ha nem gondol rá, nem foglalkozik vele túl lesz rajta… de hiába teletek a napok, azóta, hogy utoljára látta és a szíve még mindig csak egy vérző, lüktető seb volt. Nem úszhatja meg a fájdalmat, a szenvedést.

Szerencse, hogy nem kell naponta találkozniuk, ki tudja milyen őrültségeket követne el, hogy visszaszerezze. Hol lehet most? Idegen helyen, ellenségek között, veszélyben… Fázósan megremegett, aztán a párnájába temette arcát és hagyta, hogy az álom dédelgető keze kisimítsa belőle a fájdalmat.

A homokos tengerparton sétált, ahol annak idején Remussal jártak. Vajon miért jön mindig ide, amikor csak fájdalmat okoz magának, mi vonzza ide? Ha lehunyta a szemét, szinte hallotta a hangját, érezte az érintését.

A tengerpart kihalt volt, távolabb kopott szürke sziklák emeltek falat, unalmas szürkeségüket csak a rájuk telepedő zuzmók zöldes, sárgás, kékes foltjai törték meg. A hullámok morogva csapódtak a szikláknak, mintha panaszkodnának a szélre, amely újra és újra felkorbácsolja és ráuszítja őket a parti szirtekre. A homokos öblöt, ahol megállt két oldalról megóvták a sziklafalak, menedéket nyújtva a metszően hideg, sós széltől.

A szigetet bámulta, de nem volt mersze odamenni. Pedig talán találhatna ott valamit, Remus nyomát vagy legalább az emlékét. Ostobaság!- gondolta és lehunyta a szemét. Vajon létezik bájital, ami gyógyítja a szerelmi bánatot?

Mintha üres csigahéjak roppanásait hallotta volna maga mögött, aztán újra csönd. Kinyitotta a szemét, senki nem volt ott, még madarakat sem látott. Senki csak ő, a szél, a tenger, a sziklák. Leült és rajzolgatni kezdett a homokba. Gyerekként sokszor játszotta ezt, amikor magányosan, társak nélkül töltötte a nyarakat. Játszótársai a homokba rajzolt figurák voltak, amíg el nem mosta őket a víz, el nem hordta nyomaikat a szél. Eltűntek és ő egyedül maradt… Így tűnik el mindenki mellőle, a szülei, Sirius ….és Remus. Egy farkasfejet rajzolta a homokba.

- Engem felesleges lerajzolnod, én itt vagyok!

Meleg, vidám hang volt. Hátrafordult, Sirius állt a sziklának támaszkodva, arcán fanyar mosoly. Felállt és közelebb lépett:

- Te meghaltál és én csak álmodom az egészet!

- Hát mindig csodálatosan éleseszű voltál, Nymphadora! - csipkelődött kedvesen Sirius – Bár hozzá kell tennem, hogy elég udvariatlan dolog arra figyelmeztetni valakit, akivel beszélsz, hogy ő már nem él!

Nymphadora felnevetett, annyira boldog volt, hogy újra látja, nem törődött a józan ésszel, nem kutatta tovább, hogyan lehetséges ez. Siriushoz lépett és átölelte, a férfi gyengéden megsimogatta a haját és ő felnézett rá. Most azt a zabolátlan, ifjú varázslót látta maga előtt, akiért kislányként annyira rajongott. Az öltözéke is más volt, mint amit megszokott: farmer és fehér póló, soha nem látta így, mugli ruhákban. Sirius leült a homokba és ő mellételepedett.

Beszélgetni kezdtek semmiségekről, régi emlékeket, történeteket idéztek fel és Nymphadora úgy érezte még életében nem volt ennyire nyugodt és derűs.

Mezítláb gázoltak a hideg vízbe, a parti sziklán megtörő hullám lefröcskölte őket. Sirius mint egy játékos kölyökkutya megrázta a fejét, hosszú hajából szikrázó cseppekben szóródott szét a víz. Az idő mintha megállt… vagy inkább visszafelé folyt volna.

Aztán váratlanul elbújt a nap és minden elkomorult. Amikor Nymphadora újra fel nézett már a régi Siriust látta maga mellett. Fehér bő ujjú ingben, sötét kárminszín mellényben, szűk fekete nadrágban, hullámos vállig érő hajjal, rövidre nyírt szakállal. Arca sápadt volt, komor - aggodalom tükröződött rajta. A kezébe fogta az ő kezét és így szólt:

- Kérlek mond el Remusnak, amit a farkasokról hallottál tőlem!

Tonks megrázta a fejét:

- Miért nem mondod el te magad?

- Nem tudok vele beszélni, a farkas miatt és Adelinda szerint a vér köteléke nélkül egyébként sem lehetséges…

- Ő ki?- kérdezte Nymphadora kíváncsian.

Sirius mintha zavarba jött volna:

- Hát ez elég bonyolult… Majd egyszer elmondom. A lényeg, hogy megbízhatsz benne! A legfontosabb az, hogy tedd meg, amire kértelek! - szólt és megszorította a karját, mintha kényszeríthetné, hogy engedelmeskedjen.

- Nem láttam már hetek óta és ha rajtam múlik így is marad!- válaszolta ő dacosan és fázósan összehúzta magán a kardigánját.

Az ég elsötétült és füstszürke felhők száguldottak a szél hátán a tenger fölé.

- Makacs vagy, mindig is az voltál! De ez most nem játék!- kiáltotta dühösen Sirius, hangja túlharsogta a süvítő szél és a nyugtalan tenger moraját. – Tudom, hogy szereted és ezen most az élete múlik!

Nymphadora arcába már szúrós szilánkokként vágódtak a vízcseppek, az ég fenyegetően felmordult a feje felett, sirius keze görcsösen szorította a karját...

- Nagyobb szüksége van rád, mint korábban bármikor!

- Ha találkoznék is vele és elmondanám neki, akkor se hinne nekem!- szólt a lány lehajtott fejjel.

- Csak mondj el neki mindent!- kiáltotta a varázsló, de a hangja mintha a távolból jött volna elhalkult, az ég dörgésétől alig hallotta az utolsó szavait.

Sirius hosszú haja éjfekete lángként lobogott a szélben, a fogai kivillantak, ahogy még vigyorogva odakiáltott:

- Ne aggódj, hamarosan találkoztok majd! –egy szempillantás múlva már nyoma sem volt.

Ő ott maradt egyedül, a tomboló elemek között, a szél és a tenger nekitámadt mintha el akarnák űzni, az eső feltámadó erővel vert végig a hátán, mint egy szöges korbács. Aztán az eget elsötétítő fellegekből villám csapott le közvetlenül mellette, hogy úgy érezte megsüketül.

Rémülten, hevesen dobogó szívvel ült fel az ágyában.

Hajnalodott. Dideregve fogott egy törölközőt és elindult a fürdőszobába…

Már csaknem dél volt éső az Odú kapuja előtt toporgott. Nem akarta a kandallót használni, ahhoz túl sok időt töltött a készülődéssel, bár maga sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért. Talán csak nem akart szánakozó pillantásokkal találkozni és újabb kellemetlen megjegyzéseket hallani Fleurtől vagy másoktól. és a készülődés legalább ideig-óráig elterelte a gondolatait.

Megpróbálta kitörölni a fejéből a különös álmot. Csak a bűntudat, vagy a képzelete tréfája az egész - nem tud megbirkózni Sirius elvesztésével… El kell választania a valóságot és az álmokat, ha nem akar belebolondulni! - győzködte magát egészen addig, amíg a jobb karján észre nem vette Sirius ujjainak a nyomát. Hát innen már tényleg egyenes út vezet a Szent Mungó zárt osztályára - gondolta magába roskadva.

Megpróbálta kontyba csavarni egérszínű haját és közben megfogadta, hogy ha valóban találkozik Remussal elmond neki mindent, amit álmában hallott. Másnak úgysem mondhatná el, és ő talán tud valamiféle magyarázatot adni… Ha nem akkor legalább Sirius békén hagyja, végül is csak arra akarta rávenni, hogy adja át az üzenetet.

Végigtúrta a szekrényét és tanácstalanul bámult, néhány elegánsabb ruhájára. Ritkán öltözött ki, ha tehette inkább metamorfált az kényelmesebb volt, egyszerűbb. Végignézte a ruhákat, de bármelyiket is próbálta maga elé, mindben szánalmasan festett. Végül egy egyszerű szabású hosszú, fáradtrózsaszín selyemruhát választott. Még anyjától kapta évekkel ezelőtt, aki azt remélte, hogy ehhez talán nem rágógumi-rózsaszín hajat választ majd - hát csalódnia kellett.

Felvette és úgy vélte elviselhető látványt nyújt, a fáradtrózsaszín mellett legalább nem tűnt zöldes árnyalatúnak az arca. A tükör előtt állva azért megállapította, hogy Fleur könnyedén túlragyogja majd, sőt alighanem Molly is, hacsak nem a szivárványszínű, maradék fonalakból kötött, lebernyegét ölti fel ismét - gondolta fanyar mosollyal. Az órára nézett és az Odú elé hoppanált.

Az ebédlő nemcsak a tisztaságtól ragyogott, ahogy belépett elkápráztatták a csillogó - villogó díszek. Az ikrek kitettek magukért, az U alakban elrendezett asztal betöltötte a nappalit, amit ezen alkalomból legalább háromszorosára növeltek. Az asztalfőn ülő jegyespár feje felett egy színes gömbökből álló, szőlőfürtre emlékeztető szív lebegett. Ebből szalagok íveltek a mennyezetre függesztett gömbökhöz, amelyeket kicsi, arany Cupidók díszítettek. a falakon színes szalagok és csokrok. A teríték is szemkápráztató volt, színes üveg tányérok és kelyhek szikráztak a lámpák fényében. Nymphadora örült, hogy legalább a terítő fehér. Az ablakok előtt prizmák lógtak, amelyek sziporkázva törték meg a beáradó fényt.

Nymphadora csak ámuldozott, az egész meseszerűnek tűnt. Bár az ő ízlésének kicsit túlzó volt és édeskés, mégis szájtátva állt meg az ajtóban. Az ikrek éppen lefelé tartottak a lépcsőn és úgy tűnt elégedettek művük hatásával. Szokatlanul elegánsak voltak: fekete pantallót viseltek, zsabós fehér inget, színes brokátmellényeket, amelyeknek hajtókáit szemfájdítóan bonyolult cirádák díszítették.

- Szia Tonks,…

- …örülünk, hogy eljöttél! - üdvözölték egymás szavába vágva.

- Anya mindjárt jön…

- …csak most sikerült rábeszélnünk, hogy ne szivárványnak öltözzön!- gúnyolódott Fred.

- Szerencsére belátta, hogy a ruhája nem megy a dekorációhoz - tette hozzá George.

- Még szerencse, hogy elhoztuk azt a ruhát Madam Malkintól! - kacsintott a testvérére Fred. Nymphadora felnevetett:

- Igazán nagyon rendes volt tőletek!

- Hát igen, valakinek gondolnia kell a részletekre is! - vigyorgott George.

- Mi a véleményed a kreációnkról? - mutatott körbe önelégülten a testvére.

- Ööö…grandiózus! - vágta rá némi gondolkodás utána boszorkány.

- Hmmm, jó szó! - jegyezte meg George.

- Igen felhasználhatnánk a reklámban! Ehhez mit szólsz? „El akarja kápráztatni a vendégeit? Válassza a Weasley- féle Szivárvány és Égi Áldás Komplett Party Készletet! Grandiózus látvány, szórakozató meglepetésekkel, amelyek garantáltan felejthetetlenné teszik az estét!

- Ez a legújabb termékünk! – magyarázta Fred a boszorkány felé fordulva – Nagyon vicces, a legunalmasabb családi összejöveteleket is feldobja!

- Temetésre nem ajánljuk!- kacsintott George.

Nymphadora magában megfogadta, hogy rendkívül óvatos lesz és minél nagyobb távolságot igyekszik tartani a díszektől.

- Mindjárt mutatok valamit! – vigyorodott el Fred - Tessék ülj csak le! - udvariasan kihúzott egy széket, amin egy sárga párna virított.

- Látom, még nem jártál a fészer felé - jegyezte meg mellékesen George.

- Igen én sem látok rajta égésnyomokat! – állapította meg komoly képpel Fred – Charlie ugyanis elfelejtette kiírni a fészerre, hogy sárkánytároló.

A boszorkány gyanakodva nézett az ikrekre, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta a citromszín párnát és a földre dobta, közben előrántotta a pálcáját. A párna füstölögni kezdett és a maró lilás füst facsarni kezdte az orrukat. Néhány percnyi közös trüsszögés után könnyes szemmel ültek le az asztal mellé.

- Nagyon elővigyázatos vagy Tonks! - jegyezte meg elismerően George.

- Úgy látszik nem eléggé - felelte a boszorkány a könnyeit törölgetve.

- Szerencsére a vendégek többsége nem ilyen gyanakvó! Van még robbanós, fröcskölős, nyögős, olyan ami macskává változik és persze a klasszikus pukkanós - sorolta George büszkén. - De ne áruld el senkinek!

- Á, a világért sem rontanám el a mulatságot! - kacsintott Nymphadora.

Mrs Weasley jött le a lépcsőn:

- Örülök, hogy eljöttél, Tonks! Charlie is megjött, a Mennydörgőt is hozta, pontosabban az hozta őt, most fenn vannak Billel! – Molly arca ragyogott a boldogságtól, de az elegáns sötétzöld ruhában láthatóan feszengett kissé…

- Molly, ez gyönyörű! - mondta ő és a boszorkány elpirult a dicséretre.

- Én mondtam, hogy ez túlzás, de a fiúk rám erőltették. Talán ha felveszem fölé a kötényt…

- De, anya!- nyögött fel George.

- Semmi anya! Még valami baja esik ennek a gyönyörű ruhának! Fogadok, hogy legalább 6 galleonba került! - mondta azzal kivonult a konyhába.

- A kötényt csak bízzátok rám! - súgta Nymphadora és követte Mollyt.


	10. Chapter 10

**fejezet**

_**Segítő kezek**_

Remus Roxfort kapujában állt. A lemenő nap fénye narancsszínűre festette az égboltot, az iskola tornyainak körvonala feketén rajzolódott ki a színpompás felhők előtt. Tudta, hogy a kapun nem juthat be, előre küldte hát a patrónusát és leült egy fatönkre.

Roxfort - hogy szerette ezt a helyet, sokkal inkább otthonának érezte, mint a szülei házát. Mintha hazajött volna, úgy jött ide. Végre beszélhet Dumbledore-ral, ő többet tud és talán tisztábban lát, mint ő. Elővette a zsebéből a pergament és megnézte. A sötét vonalak pókhálóként szőtték át a papírt, a rajzolat bonyolult volt és nagyon aprólékos, el sem tudta képzelni hogyan vésték be ezt a kemény gránitba.

Az ábra kör alakú volt olyan, mint egy kerék négy küllővel, a közepén egy farkasfej. A bal felső képen egy farkasfejű alak állt széttárt karokkal és lábakkal, csuklóin és bokáin kötelékek, a következőn a telihold és ugyanaz az alak, amint kiszabadul, a harmadik képet már látta, a farkas volt amint elnyeli az embert, akinek már csak a felső teste látszott. a negyediken emberek borulnak a farkas lábához, imádják, lábai körül hullámok. Vajon mit jelenthet ez, talán a vérfarkasság ábrázolása? A farkas megkötve, amíg nem jön a telihold, aztán felfalja az emberi lényegét… De akkor mit jelenthet az utolsó kép?

Léptek zaja hallatszott, a kapu mögött Piton tűnt fel. Kelletlenül, savanyú ábrázattal lépett a kapuhoz.

- Lupin, neked most nem valahol máshol kellene lenned? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Bocsáss meg ha megzavartalak a munkádban, Dumbledore-hoz jöttem!

- Kövess!- intett hanyagul a fekete taláros varázsló, miután egy pálcamozdulattal kinyitotta a kaput.

Lendületes léptekkel haladt elöl, köpenye hullámzott nyomában. Remus alig bírta tartani az iramot, a legutóbbi roham legyengítette, de azzal biztatta magát: itt hamarosan megpihenhet. Meredek kaptatón haladtak a kastély bejárata felé, Piton a legrövidebb utat választotta, nyilván nem akart a szükségesnél több időt a társaságában tölteni.

- Meglep, hogy itt talállak! Ilyenkor csak McGalagony szokott az iskolában tartózkodni! –próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

- Minervának most más fontos elfoglaltsága van! - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. – Én, pedig ez egyszer hálás voltam, hogy nem kell részt vennem azon az ostoba eljegyzésen… - morogta.

Kérdezni akart, de Piton letorkolta:

- Nem ragaszkodom, a további társalgáshoz! Felkísérlek az igazgatói irodáig, ott majd bizonyára lesz alkalmad kibeszélni magad!

Szótlanul haladtak tovább az iskola kapuja már csak pár lépésnyire volt, és Remus tulajdonképpen örült, hogy nem kell tovább udvariaskodnia.

Siriusra gondolt… Azelőtt igyekezett jóban lenni Pitonnal, de amióta barátja meghalt, azóta még magában sem szólította a keresztnevén. Vajon mit érezhetett Piton, amikor meghallotta Sirius halálhírét. Nem sokat szomorkodott utána, ebben biztos volt, talán még elégedettséget is érzett. Hiszen mindig is gyűlölte… Dühöt érzett.

Hirtelen megfagyott körülötte a levegő, lábai elnehezülnek, merevvé válnak. Küzdenie kellett a lélegzetvételért. Támolyogva tette meg az utolsó lépéseket. Piton mereven bámulta a kaput, várva, hogy az végre feltáruljon, nem is nézett felé. A falhoz támaszkodott és magában azért fohászkodott, hogy ne essen itt össze, Piton előtt. A roham azonban rosszabb volt, mint az eddigiek. Egy pillanatra újra levegőhöz jutott, hogy aztán a fájdalom, mint valami prés újra össze szorítsa a mellkasát. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a szíve, ez a görcsösen rángó húscsomó, ki akarna törni bordái kalickájából. Hideg veríték csordult le a hátán, a halál fémes ízét érezte a szájában.. A váratlanul belényilalló kíntól felhördült, erre végre Piton hátranézett:

- Lupin, mi a fene van veled? – kérdezte döbbenten, hangjában nyoma sem volt a korábbi közönynek.

- Vigyél Dumbledore-hoz! - nyögte ő.

- Nem! A gyengélkedőre megyünk!- jelentette ki Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon és előhívta patrónusát.

Remus tiltakozni akart, de a világ forogni kezdett vele, igyekezett megőrizni az öntudatát, mintha egy szakadék szélén kapaszkodna egy maroknyi száraz, csenevész fűcsomóba…

Kissé enyhült a szorítás - de tudta még nincs vége, ez csak lélegzetvételnyi szünet, aztán újra belémar a kín. Piton ránézett, némi tétovázás után kelletlenül a karját nyújtotta és a kinyíló kapun betámogatta. Biztos volt benne, hogy szívesebben vette volna, hogy ha elájul, akkor egyszerűen csak fellebegtette volna a gyengélkedőre. Valahogy még ő is jobban el tudta volna fogadni, mint ezt a kéretlen és vonakodva nyújtott segítséget.

Némán lépkedtek fel a lépcsőkön. Az ismerős falak megnyugtatták, a fájdalom is csillapodott valamelyest, mire a gyengélkedőhöz értek a szín is visszatért az arcába.

A teremben hófehér ágyak sorakoztak egymás mellett, Madame Pomfrey és Dumbledore álltak középen és kérdőn meredtek rájuk:

- Mi történt? - lépett közelebb Dumbledore.

- Elég rossz bőrben van - mondta Piton, mintha ő ott sem lenne -, hirtelen tört ki rajta…

Szólni akart, de olyan furcsán elmosódottnak tűnt minden és valahogy nem jöttek a szájára a szavak. Madame Pomfrey odasietett hozzá és megfogta a homlokát:

- Magas láza van! Le kell fektetnünk! - mondta aggodalmas tekintettel és az egyik ágyhoz vezette.

Az ágynemű hűvös volt, megborzongott, ahogy hozzáért.

- Nem igazán értem, a kapunál még teljesen egészségesnek tűnt, csak amikor a kastélyhoz értünk akkor tört ki rajta ez a nyavalya - hallotta Piton mélyen zengő hangját a terem közepe felöl.

- nekem mérgezésnek tűnik! Mit gondol Poppy? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

A javasasszony elgondolkozott:

- Váltóláz, görcsök, nehéz légzés, talán az… De lehet valamilyen fertőző láz is. Minél előbb meg kell találnunk az okát! Addig csak borogatást tudok rá tenni, az pedig az ő állapotában nem sokat segít.

- Az idő sürget! Vérpróbát kell tennünk, Perselus! - szólt Dumbledore.

- Máris hozom a felszerelés - biccentett a varázsló és kiviharzott az ajtón, talárja fekete szárnyként lebegett utána.

- Segítsen Poppy! Le kell vetkőztetnünk! – mondta az igazgató. - Látnunk kell van-e rajta seb vagy harapás… az utolsó szavakat Remus már csak elmosódva hallotta, mintha víz alá merült volna minden elsötétült.

Lassan csúszott át valami nyugodt lebegésbe, távolról még mintha Dumbledore hangját hallotta volna, de nem értette mit mondott. Egyedül bolyongott egy sötét erdőben, csak a telihold világított vakító fénnyel és ő farkas volt újra. Édeskés vérszagot hozott a feltámadó szél. Loholni kezdett a szag irányába. A tisztás holdfényben fürdött, két fa állt a közepén, a törzsük ezüstösen derengett. Dögök lógtak róluk, még nem hűltek ki teljesen, gőzölögtek. a föld a fák alatt szomjasan itta be a vért. Átment a két fa között, a szőre felborzolódott, valamilyen határvonalat lépett át…

A távolból újra halotta a halk hangot, mormolást, a teste lassan átmelegedett, hirtelen Roxfortban volt újra. Egy elmosódott arcot látott:

- Lépj közelebb, ezennel bebocsátatást nyersz e falak közé! Hogy használhasd képességeidet és gyarapodj a tudásban! – zengett a hang ünnepélyesen.

Eltöltötte a boldogság, a szíve hevesebben vert.

- Szükségem van a segítségedre Remus! Elvállalnád a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgy oktatását szeptembertől?

Ugyanaz a hang volt és ugyanaz a boldogság - a felerősödő érzés hirtelen, mint valami vastag kötél rántotta vissza a valóságba, a mellkasából kiszorult a levegő, a szeme felpattant.

Dumbledore ült mellette, keze a szíve felett és becsukott szemmel elmélyülten mormogott valamit. madame Pomfrey hajolt föléje és rámosolygott:

- Remus, végre! - szólt és megfogta a homlokát.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte, bár sejtette a választ.

- Percekig feküdt itt eszméletlenül. Váltóláz gyötörte, hol hideg, hol forróság, de most úgy tűnik egy csapásra elmúltt – válaszolta a boszorkány miközben hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

Dumbledore csak ült mellette és rejtélyesen mosolygott. ő a javasasszonyhoz fordult:

- Poppy, visszakérhetném az ingem?- kérdezte halvány mosollyal.

madame Pomfrey bizonytalanul bólintott. Az ajtó kicsapódott és Piton csörtetett be, kezében egy díszes faragású ébenfa ládikával.

Piton Dumbledore-ra nézett majd Lupinra és elégedetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét:

- Úgy látom, lemaradtam, a világ leggyorsabb felgyógyulásáról - jegyezte meg epésen - ,akkor itt rám már nincs is szükség!

- Ellenkezőleg, Perselus! – intette Dumbledore. - El kell végeznünk a vérpróbát, ez a gyors javulás csak időleges és Remus nem biztos, hogy kibír egy újabb rohamot. Nagyon legyengült. Ha nem haragszol, Remus - fordult feléje - szükségünk lenne egy kis vérre.

Bólintott és feltűrte az inge ujját. Piton odalépett egy kecses ezüst kelyhet tartott a kezében, amelyet a ládikából vett elő. A pálcájával megérintette, egy apró csillag alakú sebhelyből vékony sugárban folyni kezdett a vér. Mikor a kehely megtelt Dumbledore így szólt:

- Azt hiszem jobb, ha most nem zavarunk! Ha végzett Perselus, az igazgatói irodában megtalál bennünket. Köszönöm Poppy a segítségét! – mondta mosolyogva, azzal elindultak a lépcsőn felfelé.


	11. Chapter 11

**fejezet**

_**Újra Roxfortban**_

Dumbledore eltűnődve nézett ki a szobája ablakán, Remus háttal ült neki egy karosszékben és mézbort kortyolgatott. Dumbledore varázslata és az étel meg az ital, amit elfogyasztott visszaadták az erejét. De még többet jelentett számára, hogy mindent, ami történt vele az elmúlt napokban és az azzal kapcsolatos gondolatait, érzéseit, félelmeit végre megoszthatta valakivel. Megkönnyebbült és megnyugodott - most sem tudott vagy értett többet, mint korábban, ugyanolyan zavaros és baljóslatú volt az egész. A falakon függő portrékat nézegette, a régi igazgatók látványosan unatkoztak, többségük szundikált a keretnek dőlve, őt figyelemre se méltatták. egyedül Phineas Nigellus szemében látta felvillanni egy pillanatra a felismerés szikráját, a varázsló azonban gőgösen elnézett a feje fölött. A szoba keleti felében álló folytonosan mozgó, kattogó szerkezeteket vette szemügyre, majd felállt és a könyvespolc mellé lépett. végigsimított a vén bőrkötéses könyvek gerincén -nyomasztotta a csönd.

Tízévesen ugyanígy állt itt: várakozón, türelmetlenül, félelemmel telve. Rettegett. Egy héttel korábban kapta meg apja a Minisztérium elutasító levelét: egészségügyi állapotára való tekintettel, nem nyert felvételt Roxfortba. A levélben felszólították, hogy amennyiben rendelkezik varázspálcával azt be kell szolgáltatnia. A szüleit megrázta a nem várt visszautasítás, benne pedig egy világ dőlt össze. A paradicsom kapuja zárult be az orra előtt. Hiszen az egyetlen dolog, amiben jó volt és tehetséges, több mint mások - az a varázslás volt és most ezt is elveszik tőle. Mintha egy sötét szobába zárnák, ahonnan élete végéig nem szabadulhat. Hiába foglalkozott vele annyit az apja, hiába bújta a könyveket, hogy meglelje a dolgok rejtett értelmét, megértse működésüket és elfeledje saját valós természetét. Reménykedett benne, hogy a varázslók világa elfogadja majd, ahogy az apja is elfogadta. De az ajtó már azelőtt bezárult, mielőtt bekopoghatott volna rajta… Éjszakákon át kínozta magát, ébren ült a szégyen és a düh könnyeivel küszködve. Tízéves fejjel próbálta elképzelni mihez kezd majd pálca és varázslatok nélkül, számkivetve… De az apja akkor sem hagyta magára, makacs varázsló volt, miután végigjárta a hivatalos utat Dumbledore-hoz fordult. A roxforti igazgató egy barátságos levélben hívta meg őt és fiát az iskolába.

Remus még így visszagondolva is megborzongott az emléktől. Felemelő pillanat volt boldogító, hogy megkaphat valamit, ami korábban elérhetetlennek tűnt a számára. Talán soha nem érzett ilyet - vagy csak egyszer, de az már…

Pontosan itt állt az apja, a fény megcsillant barna haján éppen Dumbledore-ral váltott néhány szót, papírokat adott át neki. Az igazgató mosolygott és bólogatott majd apja McGalagony professzor kíséretében elindult megtekinteni az iskolát. Apja azelőtt soha nem járt Roxfortban, a szülei – Remus nagyszülei - annak idején nem találták megfelelőnek Roxfortot és inkább a Beauxbatton- ba vitték. A család francia ágának meg voltak a kapcsolatai a kontinensen.

Akkor kettesben maradt Dumbledore-ral, az igazgató beszélgetni kezdett vele, először csak hétköznapi dolgokról: vannak- e barátai, mi a kedvenc édessége (ebből rögtön elő is varázsolt egy marékra valót), mivel tölti a szabadidejét. Ő illedelmesen válaszolgatott, de a tekintetét nem merte felemelni. Dumbledore megmutatta a fényes, kattogó masinákat és elmondta, hogy melyik milyen célt szolgál - némelyiknél megkérdezte a véleményét vagy további magyarázatokat fűzött a szerkezethez. Először csak bizonytalan válaszokat adott és volt, hogy szégyenkezve vallotta be: nem érti az igazgató magyarázatát. Aztán maga sem tudta hogyan, de összeszedte a bátorságát és kérdezni kezdett… Dumbledore végül megkérte, hogy ha tud mutasson be néhány varázslatot. Ő először egy csokor virágot varázsolt - ezt még apja tanította neki, ezzel lepte meg az édesanyját születésnapján. Az igazgató elismerően biccentett, majd mosolyogva megjegyezte, hogy egy doboz bonbonnak jobban örült volna. Megmutatta neki, hogyan lehet lángot bűvölni és neki negyedik próbálkozásra sikerült is utána csinálnia. Végül az ősz mágus így szólt:

- Nincs kétség afelől, hogy tehetséges vagy. Itt kell tanulnod, a betegséged sem lehet akadály! De valamit tudnom kell. A vérfarkaskórtól sokan idővel kettős természetűvé válnak. Nem tartják már embernek magukat és nem követik az emberek törvényeit sem tovább, de nem válnak farkasokká sem. Fékezhetetlen bestiák lesznek, akik értelem és ok nélkül gyilkolnak, ösztöneiknek engedve. Neked hűnek kell maradnod az emberi mivoltodhoz, ezt meg kell ígérned!

Ő rajongva nézett Dumblodore-ra:

- Hű leszek, ígérem!- mondta, de aztán elkomorodott. - De hogyan bizonyíthatnám ? - akkor egy magas trillát hallott és az egyik sarokból előröppent a főnix. Repült egy kört és a vállára szállt.

- Nem kell bizonyítínod! Fawkes szerint komolyan gondoltad, amit mondtál. Ő pedig sohasem téved.

Elmerengett ezen a beszélgetésen. A nyár utolsó néhány hetében a tankönyveket bújta és izgatottan készült a szeptemberre, pedig akkor még nem is remélhette, hogy barátokat is talál majd Roxfort falai között…

- Egyetértek veled - szólalt meg váratlanul Dumbledore visszarántva őt az emlékei közül. - Valami baljóslatú, veszélyes dologra akadtál. Az események nem úgy alakulnak, ahogy szeretnénk, de a végére kell járnunk. Ehhez azonban segítségre lesz szükségünk. Nekem más, sürgetőbb feladataim vannak, de meg fogom találni a megfelelő személyt. A rajzot hagyd itt! Nyomra vezethet bennünket. Hamarosan ideér Perselus és talán többet megtudunk a betegségedről is… – mintha a végszóra várt volna, az iroda ajtaján Piton lépett be.

- Megcsináltam a próbát és különös eredményre jutottam, de először néhány kérdést kell feltennem…- fordult feléje. – Ettél vagy ittál valamilyen szokatlan dolgot, vagy észrevetted, hogy evés vagy ivás után kezdődtek a tünetek?

Remus nemet intett:

- Mát elmondtam Albusnak, a rohamok és láz azután kezdődtek, hogy Garm megérintett…

- Mit jelent az, hogy megérintett?- húzta fel szemöldökét kissé gúnyosan Piton.

- Egy farkas jelent meg felettem, és a fogával felsebezte a nyakam. Nem igazi farkas volt, inkább egyfajta megidézés. Mégis érezni véltem, ahogy lecsordult a vér a harapása nyomán, de sebet nem találtam, még egy karcolást sem.

Piton elhúzta a száját:

- Hát ettől nem lettünk okosabbak... Milyen jellegű volt a láz?

- Volt egy több napig tartó roham, kábult voltam, és gyenge, aztán hirtelen végetért. Akkor biztos voltam benne, hogy nem tér vissza, de aztán újra jelentkezett, szabálytalan időközönként egyre erősebben, egyre hosszabban.

- Ez összhangban van a feltételezésemmel, hogy valamiféle mérgezésről lehet szó, de hogy mitől és hogyan, az számomra is rejtély. A vér egyetlen anyagra reagált, a méreggyilok tinktúrára. Szerencsénkre Bimba professzornak van néhány cseréppel ebből a ritka növényből. Van egy főzete, amelyet elsősorban ideglázra, hidegrázásra, hagymázra használnak…- tette hozzá elgondolkodva a professzor.

Dumbledore jóváhagyólag bólintott:

- Kérem, készítse el a főzetet, Perselus, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Nem tudhatjuk mikor jön a következő roham, és mennyire lesz súlyos.

Piton rezzenéstelen arccal biccentett, aztán elhagyta a szobát.

- Remus próbálj meg visszaemlékezni, mikor törtek rád a rohamok, volt valamilyen ismétlődő körülmény? Valami, ami kiválthatta. Lehet, hogy csak egy gondolat vagy érzés…

- Miért fontos ez?- kérdezte Remus feszengve.

- Valamiféle mágiával állunk szemben, ha számunkra ismeretlen is! Mire gondoltál, amikor Garm megérintett?- kérdezte Dumbledore és a szemüvege fölött kutatóan nézett rá.

- Arra, hogy valamiféle megidézést végez, de nem volt nála pálca és közben mintha maga is megváltozott volna, mintha magából hívta volna elő azt a farkast…

- Talán a kettős természet a kulcs - mondta az igazgató elgondolkodva.

Remus megpróbált visszaemlékezni:

- Az első roham nagyon heves volt, nem emlékszem mi járt a fejemben, csak az rémlik, kétségbe estem, hogy kudarcot vallok és féltem. Aztán a következő akkor volt, mikor Douglasszel beszélgettünk, és ő mesélt Heddáról -, én…- megakadt, de aztán folytatta. – elfogott az irigység és utána kezdődött. Ma a kapuban, amikor Pitonnal ott álltunk dühös voltam, és azt kívántam, bárcsak Sirius élne és Perselus maradt volna ott. Úgy éreztem, ha nem vagyok vele ellenséges, akkor elárulom a barátomat - fejezte be lehajtott fejjel.

Dumbledore a mennyezetet bámulta, mintha onnan várna választ, a bársonyos éjszakai égbolt feszült ott, ezernyi ezüstösen szikrázó csillaggal. A csillagképek a Nagykutya, a Farkas és a Kígyó fenn ragyogtak. vajon változóak-e, közelednek-e majd egymáshoz idővel vagy útjuk előre kiszabatott és távolodó – évek óta nem hagyta nyugodni ez a gondolat.

Remus felé fordult:

- Ez sokat elmond rólad és talán a betegségedről is - mosolyodott el. - Nem csodálkozom ezen, soha nem tudtad elfogadni, hogy az emberi természetnek is van sötét oldala. A sötét gondolataidat, az indulataidat mindig a farkashoz kötötted és igyekeztél uralkodni rajtuk. Amikor meglepnek ezek az elfojtott, szégyellnivaló érzések - amelyek mindannyiunkban ott munkálnak – elutasítod őket. Ilyenkor a farkas erőre kap benned és Garm hatalma is megerősödik.

- De miért a láz, a gyengeség? Ha meg akart ölni miért nem tette meg, akkor és ott? – kérdezte ő.

- Nem akart megölni! Ez a te műved, így próbálsz védekezni ellene! De a mágia túl erős, ha erősödik az ellenállásod, lehet, hogy a tested nem bírja tovább a benne dúló harcot és belepusztulsz. Garm egy rész magából beléd helyezett és te nem tudsz megszabadulni tőle. - mondta homlokát ráncolva Dumbledore. - A bájital talán majd enyhíti a tüneteket, de kórt magát neked kell legyőznöd.

- De hát - kezdte Remus kétségbeesetten - a vérfarkaskórt se tudtam leküzdeni és most még ez is…

- A lycantrópiát nem lehet legyőzni!- mondta vigasztalóan a varázsló – De ezen úrrá lehetsz. Persze az is sokat jelentene, ha Garmot elpusztítanánk, de addig nem várhatunk. El kell fogadnod magad a sötét gondolataiddal, pusztító indulataiddal együtt. Nincs tökéletes ember, te sem lehetsz az! Ezek a gondolatok nem a farkastól származnak, az emberi részedből táplálkoznak, a benned élő sötétségből - Remusra nézett, aki a karosszékben ült magába roskadva. – És talán segíthetnek rajtad a jó, a boldogító érzések. Minden, amit erőt ad, a barátság, a szeretet, az öröm…a szerelem - folytatta némi tétovázás után az igazgató - kiránthat a bajból. A gyengélkedőn is ez segített, nem volt igazi varázslat, csak igyekeztem felerősíteni a benned lévő pozitív érzéseket, a hűséget, Roxfort szeretetét, a felelősségtudatot. De te gyűrted le a lázat én csak segítettem. Talán jó lenne, ha egy időre visszatérnél az Odúba, ott barátok között lehetsz. ha már valamivel többet tudok, majd beszélünk. Bár többet segíthetnék, de most magam is veszélyes dologra készülök! - nézett rá Dumbledore komolyan. – Ígérem, találok valakit, aki segíteni fog nekünk!

Piton lépett be egy kisebb lombikkal a kezében, szobát szinte azonnal betöltötte a bájital, undorító, erős, édeskés szaga.

--Itt az ellenméreg!

Remus segélykérően nézett Dumbledore-ra:

- Most meg kell innom?

- Nem az egészet, de azért néhány kortyot próba gyanánt, hogy nem tévedtünk –e. Ha nem megfelelő a bájital mérgezést okozhat - látnunk kell, hogy nincs-e káros hatása!

- Ne aggódj Lupin, édes az íze… - Piton hangja megvetően csengett.

Remus átvette lombikot visszatartotta a levegőt és belekortyolt. Valóban édes volt, mint méz.

- … legalábbis eleinte, csak aztán válik émelyítővé, majd csípőssé.

Hallotta Piton mély hangját a háta mögül, de akkor már öklendezve kapkodott levegő után. Dumbledore egy kehely kristálytiszta vizet nyújtott feléje, felhajtotta és háborgó gyomra kissé megnyugodott. A borzalmas íztől és szagtól eltekintve csak egy kis zsibbadást érzett. Pitonra nézett:

- Hogy van az, hogy minden bájital ilyen undorító ízű?

- Nem mindent bajt lehet csokoládéval orvosolni - jegyezte meg gúnyosan a varázsló, azzal visszavette a lombikot, tartalmát egy kisebb fiolába töltötte– ,ezt jobb lesz, ha mindig magadnál tartod!

- Köszönöm, Perselus! – mondta Remus rövid habozás után.

Piton feszes biccentéssel nyugtázta a köszönetét, aztán Dumbledore -hoz fordult:

- Ha megbocsát, Igazgató Úr, nekem még más kötelezettségeim is vannak!

- Természetesen, professzor. Ha megkérhetem, kísérje le Lupin barátunkat a kapuhoz! – szólt aztán kezet rázott Remussal:

- Mollyékat üdvözlöm, és sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek ott az eljegyzésen! A fiataloknak sok boldogságot kívánok! Sajnos most kevésbé kellemes ügyek szólítanak el. De te csak érezd jól magad!

A két varázsló elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

- Mi ez az eljegyzés Mollyéknál?- kérdezte Remus.

- Ma van Bill Weasley -nek és annak a francia boszorkánynak az eljegyzése - válaszolta unottan Piton, a hangjából érezni lehetett, hogy úgy általában nem helyesli az eljegyzéseket.

- Jó néhány rendtagot meghívtak…még engem is – folytatta némi szünet után. - Gondolhatod Lupin, hogy milyen hálás voltam Minervának, hogy elment és ezzel nekem kiváló alkalmat szolgáltatott a távolmaradásra.

- Nem tudod kik vannak még ott?

Piton elhúzta a száját:

- Nem, de ne aggódj Tonksot biztos ott találod!

Lupin némi tétovázás után kibökte:

- Már nem vagyunk együtt!

- Milyen meglepő! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Tonksnak ilyen gyorsan megjön az esze!

Remus összeszorított szájjal hallgatott. mire is számított Pitontól, az ő szemében mindig csak egy szörnyeteg marad. Nem is ez zavarta, de ahogy Nymphadoráról beszélt… Elsápadt dühében, egy pillanatra újra érezte a fagyot a szíve körül. aztán az érzés eltompult ….ezek szerint hat a gyógyital.

Már az ösvényen baktattak, a fák árnyai roppant kezekként nyúltak a csillagokért, a kerekedő holdat felhők takarták el…

Mire az Odúba ér talán már vége is lesz az ünnepségnek - gondolta reménykedve. Piton egy szó nélkül csukta be mögötte a kaput, mint aki örül, hogy végre megszabadul egy kellemetlen betolakodótól, köszönésére is csak egy morgás volt a válasz.

ARemus beburkolózott a köpenyébe és megfordult a tengelye körül.


	12. Chapter 12

12

**fejezet**

_**Kívülállók**_

Az Odú kerítésénél szétnézett, aztán elindult a ház felé, amelynek ablakai meleg, káprázatosan színes fénnyel világítottak. A házhoz érve belesett az ablakon. Néhányan táncoltak, az asztaloknál látta Weasleyéket, Billt és Fleurt középen, ott voltak az ikrek, Mordon, Minerva, Kingsley csak Tonksot nem látta sehol. Megkönnyebbült, de valahol mélyen csalódást érzett. Vágyott rá, hogy lássa, ha csak egy pillanatra is. Talán már hazament. vagy el sem jött? Megfordult, hogy a konyhaajtóhoz menjen és beleütközött egy sötét alakba. A pálcájával fényt varázsolt.

- Remus? - hallotta a bizonytalan, de ismerős hangot.

- Charlie! Nem gondoltam, hogy te is itt leszel!

- Holnap már indulok vissza, de hát csak egyszer van az ember bátyjának eljegyzése. Nem igaz?- kérdezte kissé dülöngélve az ifjú varázsló - látszott, hogy már alaposan felöntött a garatra. - A pajtánál voltam, Dömét ellenőriztem, az ikrek hatalmas tűzijátékot rendeztek és féltem, hogy felriad és tudod egy begyulladt Mennydörgő… - magyarázta akadozó nyelvvel a vörös üstökű varázsló.

- Sárkányháton jöttél?

- Mi? Ja, igen, Döme hozott, még csak két éves. Saját szelídítés! – jelentette ki büszkén Charlie. – Nézd csak meg! A pajta mögött fekszik, nehéz eltéveszteni.

Charlie megpróbálta őt barátságosan hátbavágni, de elhibázta és Remus az utolsó pillanatban kapta el a karját, mielőtt arccal a sárba zuhant volna. A fiú vigyorogva megköszönte a segítséget és imbolygó léptekkel az ajtó felé indult.

Némi gondolkodás után Remus a pajta felé fordult, így is nyer néhány percet, amit nem kell vidám, kapatos varázslók és boszorkányok körében eltöltenie. Már csak pár lépésre volt a pajta ajtajától, amikor az óvatosan nyikorogva kinyílt. Reflexszerűen megmarkolta a pálcáját, a sötétben is látta, hogy egy boszorkány az. A szél az ellenkező irányból fújt, nem tudott szagot fogni. Nem halálfaló ebben biztos volt, de ki lehet? Lehet, hogy Charlie nem is a sárkánnyal volt elfoglalva eddig? Halkan közelebb lépett, a lány háttal állt neki a hajából szalmaszálak álltak ki. Ismerős volt a mozdulat, ahogy a hajához nyúlt… aztán megfordult - a hold éppen akkor bukkant elő a felhők közül. És már látta, hogy sikerült összefutnia vele, akit leginkább látni vágyott és akivel - éppen ezért - semmiképpen nem akart találkozni.

Nymphadora torkig volt az egész eljegyzéssel. Egy rövid ideig el tudott rejtőzni a konyhában, de miután sikerült helyrehozhatatlanul kiégetnie Molly kötényét, a boszorkány finoman, de határozottan kitessékelte onnan. Feltartott hüvelykujjal jelzett az ikreknek, hogy a feladatot teljesítette, a köténynek immár vége.

Ahogy gyűltek a vendégek, úgy vált egyre nyomasztóbbá az egész. Percekig kellett beszélgetnie McGalagonnyal a metamorfálási képessége elvesztéséről. A professzor persze csak segíteni akart, de sajnos nem ő volt az egyetlen. Amikor a vacsora után Mordon mellé ült és az mondta, hogy majd ő segít kideríteni mi okozza a képességcsökkenését - ráadásul ezt a kifejezést használta – megfordult a fejében, hogy sikítva elrohan. De e helyett türelmesen végighallgatta Rémszemet és közben azt mondogatta magában, hogy a pokolba vezető út is jó szándékkal van kikövezve és ő a barátai jóvoltából valószínűleg már oda is ért.

Közben mindenki más kiválóan szórakozott, a Weasley- féle Szivárvány és Égi Áldás Komplett Party Készlet valóban tele volt meglepetésekkel. Elsőként a párnák okoztak derültséget. A maga részéről Nymphadora annyival járult, hozzá a hangulathoz, hogy megakadályozta Mordont abban, hogy első felindulásában egy taroló ártással végigsöpörjön a termen. Nagy sikert arattak a kis arany Cupidók, amelyek időnként váratlanul kilőtték a nyilaikat egy - egy színes gömböt kipukkasztva. A gömbökből hol arany szitakötők szálltak ki, hol csillogó konfetti, könnygáz, színes kolibrik, lila füst, színjátszó tinta vagy éppen tüsszentőpor záporozott a vendégekre.

Nymphadorának azonban egyetlen derűs perce sem volt, fél óra múlva úgy érezte, hogy a magára kényszerített görcsös mosoly örökre az arcára fagyott. Menthetelenül kilógott a jókedvű társaságból, eltekintve, attól az öt perctől, amikor mindenki sírt a könnygáz miatt. Vacsora után az ablak mellé ült és igyekezett beleolvadni a dekorációba, de sajnos ehhez nem volt elég színes. éppen az ablakok előtt lógó varázslatos prizmákat bámulta, amelyek még mindig a lemenő nap fényét sugározták vissza, amikor Charlie leült mellé. Régen találkoztak egymással és a varázsló rögtön nekilátott feleleveníteni az iskoláskori emlékeket. Azon gondolkodott, hogyan is menekülhetne el, de Charlie-t nem volt könnyű lerázni. Hogy ne kelljen beszélnie Roxfortról és a rendről, szóba hozta a sárkányokat.

Most már csak hallgatnia kellett. A fiatal varázsló sokat változott iskolás koruk óta, más körülmények között talán vonzónak találta volna rövidre nyírt vörös hajával és szakállával, napbarnított bőrével, huncut mosolyával igazán kedves volt. Csak sajnos elég sokat ivott és ő egyre kevésbé találta szórakoztatónak, ahogy akadozó nyelvvel igyekszik őt beavatni a sárkánytenyésztés rejtelmeibe.

Miért éppen akkor nincs itt Hagrid amikor szükség lenne rá? - gondolta kínok között.

-A sróforrúnál persze teljesen más a helyzet, itt a nőstény házán éles tarajok vannak, a hím ha nem vigyáz könnyen megsebesülhet, ezért párzáskor különleges pozíciót vesznek föl…- magyarázta szemléletesen Charlie.

- Ööö, szívesen megnézném a Mennydörgőt, ha lehet! - szakította félbe, mielőtt még valami igazán pikáns részletet megtudott volna a sárkányok nemi életéről.

A fiú bambán bámult:

- Ja, hogy Dömét! Persze, gyere csak szívesen megmutatom, a pajta mögött van! úgyis ki akartam menni ellenőrizni, hogy felébredt-e a tűzijátéktól. Mert Fred és George a nagy sikerre való tekintettel még egy tűzijátékot terveznek éjfél előtt.

Charlie kissé bizonytalan léptekkel elindult és ő követte, időnként finom lökésekkel igyekezett a helyes irányba terelni…

Az udvarra érve Tonks kerülgetni kezdte a pocsolyákat és közben maga után húzta a fiút a pajta felé. Charlie valami pajzán, tréfás dalocskát dudorászott és refrént hallva Nymphadora hálát adott az égnek, hogy a strófákat nem érti. Közeledtek a pajta ajtajához, a boszorkány még az utolsó pillanatban elkapta a fiút, aki majdnem bezuhant a malacok közé. Charlie megtorpant és akadozó nyelvvel magyarázkodni kezdett:

- Tonks, ez nem helyes! Mi barátok vagyunk! – tántorodott meg a varázsló.

Nymphadora igyekezett megfékezni az imbolygását, ami nem volt könnyű feladat, mert Charlie elég magas és vállas volt

– Másrészt van egy lány, csak anyának még nem szóltam róla… Szóval ne haragudj, de nem megyek veled a pajtába!

Nymphadora végre felfogta, mire is akar kilyukadni a fiú és megfordult a fejében, hogy belöki a sárba a kíváncsian röfögő sertések közé, de aztán inkább egy lemondó sóhajjal megpróbált fényt gyújtani Charlie alkoholtól elhomályosult elméjében.

- Charlie, a Magyar mennydörgőt akartad megmutatni!

- Igen, igen! - motyogta a fiú zavartan és befordult a pajta mögé.

A sárkány fiatal példány volt, de már hatalmas. nem volt olyan színpompás, mint a walesi zöld vagy a kínai gömbsárkány, de a fejszerkezete, az arányai csodálatosak voltak. Úgy tűnt mélyen alszik, charlie közelebb lépett hozzá. A varázsló a sárkány közelében hirtelen mintha kijózanodott volna. Végigsimított a száraz kemény pikkelyeken és teljesen elmerült az állat csodálatában. Tonks megdöbbenve látta, hogy a hátsózsebéből egy durva ráspolyt vesz elő és reszelgetni kezdi az alvó mennydörgő karmát.

- Charlie - szólalt meg néhány percnyi várakozás után – , ha nem haragszol én inkább visszamennék, elég hideg van!

- Menj csak!- szólt a varázsló fel sem nézve. - Én még rendbe teszem Döme karmait, ha ébren van akkor elég nehéz hozzáférni és sok helyen berepedt, mert sziklás terepen landoltunk.

Nymphadora megvonta vállát és elindult vissza a ház felé. A pajta előtt megtorpant. nem hiányozna senkinek, ha egy kicsit kint maradna. semmi kedve nem volt visszamenni az ünneplők közé- ráadásul Billy és Fleur hozták a szokásos formájukat, mintha nem lenne még vagy húsz ember a teremben, ők szépen félrehúzódtak, és nem törődtek a külvilággal.

Hát, ha ők megtehetik, akkor ő is megteszi.

Belépett a pajtába. bent sötét fogadta csak a deszkákból összetákolt fal vékony résein szüremlett be némi fény, színes csíkokat varázsolva a földre. Beszívta a szalma illatát. talált egy régi kopott pokrócot azt leterítette, és fejét az egyik szögletes bálának támasztva leült. Mit keres itt egyáltalán? Miért nem maradt otthon inkább? - ezerszer megbánta már a Mollynak tett ígéretét.

Nem értette, hogyan képesek a többiek mulatni, amikor körülöttük elszabadult a pokol? Sirius halott, Emmeline halott, Remus pedig… könnyek szöktek a szemébe, ő talán még él, de ki tudja meddig? Sirius szólt volna, ha valami történt vele, és az a nő - Aliandra, vagy ki - azt mondta, Remus még győzhet. Csak ehhez át kellene adnia neki az üzenetet. Sirius szavai jutottak eszébe és kitöröltek minden más gondolatot a fejéből. A farkasok és volt még valami az apjáról is.

Ezen eddig nem is gondolkozott, annyira képtelenségnek tűnt. Mit keresne itt az apja, semmi köze ahhoz, ami itt történik. Biztonságos helyen van.

Talán, ha csak üzenne Remusnak az is elég lenne. Ír egy levelet és itt hagyja Mollynál – hallotta, ahogy kint Charlie bizonytalan léptekkel az Odú felé indul, aztán halk beszélgetés… a legjobb ha vár még egy kicsit. Bemegy a hátsó ajtón, ír egy levelet, a konyha most biztos üres, aztán rábízza Mollyra, ő meg hazamegy. És otthon végre nyugodtan magába roskadhat.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, körülnézett, nem látott kinn senkit, a konyha felé indult. Vajon hol van most Remus? Azt remélte, legalább biztonságos helyen, hamarosan holdtölte…

A pajta mellett, mintha a gondolataiból lépett volna elő, ott állt Remus.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**13. fejezet**

_**Játék a tűzzel**_

Némán bámultak egymásra. Remusnak már kóválygott a feje a fáradtságtól. Amint meglátta Nymphadorát hátrahőkölt. a boszorkány elég furcsán nézett ki, hosszú ruha volt rajta, a haja mint egy szénaboglya, ráadásul szalmaszálak álltak ki belőle. Csodaszép volt. Talán, ha fel tudott volna készülni a találkozásra, nem hasít bele így a vágy. Látta maga előtt, ahogy a földre teperi a lányt, letépi a ruháját és beléhatol. Becsukott szemmel nagyot nyelt - érezte, ahogy belémar a fagy, megszédült.

A lány döbbenten nézett rá:

- Remus, mit keresel itt? – közelebb lépett. - Mi van veled?- úgy tűnt a férfi mindjárt összecsuklik, mellélépett és megfogta a karját. Nem jutott jobb az eszébe, betámogatta pajtába és lefektette a pokrócra. Segítséget akart hozni, de Remus megfogta a kezét. Arca halottsápadt volt, szemei lehunyva. Nymphadora abban sem volt biztos, hogy ver –e még a szíve. A gondolattól, hogy elveszítheti pánikba esett. Kigombolta az ingét és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, hogy hallja szívverését. ahogy arca a nyirkos bőrhöz ért, a varázsló összerándult. Halk, gyenge dobbanásokat hallott, Remus lassan felnyitotta a szemét:

- Fáj valamid? Mond, mit tegyek? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Semmit - suttogta a férfi - csak add a kezed!

nymphadora a kezére bámult, aztán a varázsló felé nyújtotta. Ő megfogta, a szíve fölé húzta és elmosolyodott. Érezte, ahogy a keze alatt Remus szíve hevesebben kezd verni, bőre átmelegszik, mintha az ő lehelt volna belé új életet.

- Jobban vagy?- kérdezte néhány perc múlva, amikor a varázsló megpróbált felülni.

- Most már igen - felelte Remus.

Gyönyörködve nézte a lányt, megsimogatta az arcát és Nymphadora szíve össze-vissza kezdett kalimpálni a pillantásától, az érintésétől. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, az orruk szinte összeért, farkasszemet néztek.

Ugyanaz látták egymás szemében: vágyat, fájdalmat, éhséget és hogy nem tehetik meg, nem kezdhetik újra elölről. De egyikükben sem volt elég erő, hogy ellenálljanak a kísértésnek.

Remus ebben a pillanatban teljes bizonysággal tudta, hogy Nymphadora a gyógyír minden fájdalmára, nélküle elveszett.

Nymphadora minden fájdalmát, dühét hamuvá égette Remus egyetlen pillantása.

Egyszerre mozdultak, ahogy szájuk összeért, Remus torkából rekedt hörgés tört fel. Mindent elfelejtett, a farkasokat, a halált, a félelmet, a hidegséget, ami körülvette és betöltötte közöttük. Újra emberek között volt, Douglas és Dumbledore barátsága melengette a szívét . És most Nymphadora lángra gyújtotta.

Egyre vadabbul, féktelenebbül csókolta. A lány keze lecsúszott a mellkasán, elmerült a gyönyörben, amit az érintése okozott. mint az éjszakai pillangó a lángba úgy vetette bele magát a szerelmeskedésbe… bár eléghetne Nymphadora ölelésében.

Nymphadora nem értette, hogyan is felejthette el milyen volt, együtt lenni vele. Hogyan is mondhatott le róla? Nem tudott betelni az ízével, az érintésével, a látványával. A ruhája felgyűrődött a derekára, Remus a combját simogatta. Semmi nem számított már csak a pillanatok, amiket együtt tölthetnek. A férfi keze mohón végigjárta a testét, a nyomába járó kéj felkorbácsolta a vérét, izmai összerándultak. És csókolta, mintha máshogy már nem is kaphatna levegőt, csak rajta keresztül. A férfi teste lángolt, türelmetlenül próbálta őt kiszabadítani a ruhájából, aztán a selyem nem bírt ellenállni tovább az ostromnak, a vállpántok elszakadtak és érezte, hogy meztelen mellét hűvös levegő, majd Remus mohó keze becézi. Felnyögött és igyekezett mindentől megszabadulni, ami még elválasztja meztelen testüket. Keze a nadrág alá csúszott, türelmetlenül szorította markába a meredező vesszőt. Nem akart időt hagyni maguknak, hogy gondolkozhassanak…

Remus tudta, hogy ezt nem teheti, meg fogják bánni, de ha Nymphadora ott volt elhagyta józan esze. A pajtában sötét volt, de így is látta őt, érezte az ujjai alatt bordáit, lapos hasát, karcsú derekát. Vékonyabb lett, szinte éteri, mint egy tündér. Magához húzta lány fejét és újra az ajkait kereste, közben egy mozdulattal kibontotta a haját. A lány keze kíméletlenül kényeztette, repítette kéj felé. Képtelen volt nemet mondani, megtagadni magától a lányt és a lánytól önmagát. Úgy vett el, hogy közben adott, olyan természetes volt minden mozdulatuk, mintha csak táncolnának.

Nymphadora tudta, hogy innen már nem fordulhat vissza. Fölhajolt és megcsókolta Remus magához húzta. Férfiassága az ölének feszült, simogatta a hátát, a fenekét, a nyakába harapott. Aztán megfogta a derekát a takaróra gördítette és egy vad mozdulattal beléhatolt. ő magába fogadta, átkulcsolta lábaival a derekát. Lehunyta szemét és csak kettejükre, egyre gyorsuló mozdulataikra figyelt.

Remus elmerült az lány forró ölében, egész teste remegett, nem tudott várni. Néhány mozdulat még és feloldódik Nymphadorában. Egyre mélyebbre hatolt a boszorkány testébe vágytól duzzadó vesszeje megfeszült, majd egy utolsó kemény döféssel belélövellte forró magját. a lány összerándult … egyszerre robbant bennük a kéj.

Kimerülten feküdtek, összefonódva. Nymphadora nem akarta elengedni, soha többé – de néhány perc múlva, Remus átfogta a derekát és gyengéden a pokrócra fektette. A varázsló felült, hátát a szalmabálának vetette. egymást bámulták a sötétben.

Remus hirtelen felemelte a fejét és fülelni kezdett. Még soha nem látta ennyire farkasszerűnek. Valami megváltozott benne. Vadnak tűnt, erősnek. a félhomályban úgy ült ott meztelenül, mint valami ragadozó, valami megszelídíthetetlen, szabad, veszélyes és legyőzhetetlen vadállat. Szeme sárgán villant a sötétben. De ettől csak még vonzóbbá vált, izgatóbbá, ellenállhatatlanná.

Éles fogakkal tépett belé a vágy. Felállt és mellé lépett, Remus felnézett rá és végigsimított a lábán, megfogta a kezét és maga mellé húzta.

- Nem kellene ezt tennünk!- szólt halkan.

Nymphadora megkérdezte:

- Abba tudod hagyni?

- Te jó ég, dehogy!- tört ki a férfiból és szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

A lány szembefordult vele és simogatni kezdte, majd a csípőjére ült és a sötétben csak vágytól csillogó szeme látszott. Érezte, hogy Remus megremeg a türelmetlenségtől, aztán hirtelen megragadja a csípőjét és egy szenvedélyes mozdulattal újra beléhatolt. Mozogni kezdtek, egyre merészebben a varázsló keze a mellére csúszott, aztán hirtelen megfogta a derekát és megállította, a fülébe suttogott:

- Hatalmad van felettem, nem tudom miféle varázslattal szerezted, de ha csak rád gondolok… szeretni és kívánni foglak, amíg csak élek!

Válaszolni akart, de Remus megrázta fejét:

- Ez nem változtat semmin, soha nem lehetünk egy pár, de én mindig a tiéd leszek!

Nymphadorának könnyek gyűltek a szemébe: csak egy dolgot akar igazán, miért nem kaphatja meg mégsem?

- legyen így, ha ezt akarod! Ha ennyit tudsz adni, megelégszem ennyivel is! – szólt végül és hozzásimult.

Újra mozogni kezdtek, egyre vadabbul, aztán mintha villám csapott volna le, iszonyú dörrenés rázta meg a pajtát. Nymphadora összerezzent és Remusba kapaszkodott, újabb zengés következett, aztán roppanások hallatszottak, színes fények villantak fel.

- Ez nem lehet igaz, a tűzijáték! - nyögött fel.

Tudta, hogy most villámgyorsan el kellene tűnniük, mielőtt mindenki kitódul az udvarra, de nem mozdult. Nem engedi el Remust, most nem. Nem mozdult, de rázni kezdte hangtalan nevetés. Remus értetlenül mered rá, aztán vonásai ellágyultak a gyönyörtől, amit a lány mozgása okozott. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor már szinte mellettük hallotta a vendégek lépteit és beszélgetését. A boszorkány előkapta pálcáját és egy intéssel bezárta az ajtó reteszét.

Remus megkönnyebbült, legalább az ajtót nem nyitják rájuk. Már a gondolattól is elborzadt, hogy valaki így talál rájuk, mint két begőzölt kamaszra, a szalmában hemperegve. Valahogy mégsem tudta abbahagyni, nem tudott elszakadni a Nymphadorától, aki hangtalanul nevetett és testének apró rezdülései az őrületig fokozták vágyát.

- Ó ez csodálatos! - hallatszott kintről Molly elragadtatott kiáltása.

- Igen valóban az! - morogta ő Nymphadora fülébe és elégedetten elvigyorodott.

Nymphadora már nem tudta, hogy a nevetéstől vagy a kéjtől rándul össze teste újra meg újra. A férfi egyre merészebb döfései a gyönyör kapujába repítették, egyre gyorsabb mozgásra ösztökélve őt. Kintről elragadtatott kiáltások, meglepett nyögések, taps hallatszott. Remus borostás álla horzsolta a mellét, ahogy ágaskodó bimbóját szopogatta, férfiassága teljesen kitöltötte őt és egyre mélyebbre fúródott az ölébe, az egész teste bizsergett…

Kintről Fred hangja hallatszott:

- Figyeljétek, most jön a legjobb rész!

Remus felmorrant, de egyiküket sem érdekelte már a külvilág, a bennük szétrobbanó gyönyör mindent elhalványított. A fényeket, a villanásokat, az izgatott sikolyokat, a petárdák robbanását.

Nymphadora Remuson feküdt, nem volt szükségük takaróra, testük még forró volt. Élvezték, ahogy meztelen bőrük összesimul. Remus benne maradt, átölelte és a nyakát csókolgatta, ő pedig legszívesebben dorombolt volna, mint egy macska. Arra gondolt, hogy még hálásak is lehetnek a tűzijátékért, amely elnyomta szeretkezésük zajait.

Mordon recsegő hangját hallották:

- Jobb lenne visszamenni a házba! Ott biztonságosabb!

Lassan elcsendesült minden, a kinti beszélgetés elhalkult.

Remus megfogta a kezét és csókolgatni, simogatni kezdte az ujjait, a csuklóját. Megborzongott aztán összerezzent – érezte, hogy a férfi vesszeje újra megkeményedik a testében. Kintről lépéseket hallottak, Remus bosszúsan felnyögött, de nem hagyta abba. A hátára fordította őt és ránehezedett. Most gyengéd volt és lassú, minden mozdulata olyan volt, mint egy szerelmi vallomás.

Bill és Charlie megkerülték a pajtát és közben hallatszott, ahogy beszélgettek. Remus nem törődött velük, végigsimította a lány hasát és utat talált a legérzékenyebb pontjához, finom mozdulatokkal ingerelni kezdte.

Nymphadora körül mindent felolvadni látszott, csak azokra pontokra tudott figyelni, ahol testük összeért, a férfi ügyes ujjai újra meghozták számára a gyönyört. mintha a tűzijáték közvetlenül a szeme előtt robbant volna, vagy inkább mintha ő lenne a tűzijáték. Feltörő sikolyát Remus csókja fojtotta el.

- Vajon hová tűnt Tonks? - ez Bill volt- Veled láttam utoljára!

- Most mit bámulsz így? gondolhatod, hogy nem vetettem Döme elé!- háborodott fel Charlie. - Szerintem egyszerűen nem tudta tovább nézni, amit Fleurrel műveltetek! Ha nem bírjátok türtőztetni magatokat, miért nem jöttök ki a pajtába? – csapott mérgesen az ajtóra a fiú.

Tonks összerezzent és arra gondolt, hogy mindketten megőrültek, őrültebbek, mint Bill és Fleur vagy bárki más, akit ismer. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy valahogy feltűnés nélkül elillanhat majd Remussal…

A Weasley fiúk még mindig vitatkozva a ház felé indultak.

- Anya úgysem engedi, hogy együtt aludjatok… - hallotta Charlie hangját távolodóban.

- Csak irigykedsz! - mondta Bill dühösen.

- Ne gondold! Több magányos estéd lesz, mint nekem! Ha tudnád, hogy milyen édes lány vár rám… te irigykednél! - vágott vissza Charlie.

Amikor már nem hallották a hangjukat Remus felült és megkereste a ruháikat.

- Beszélnünk kell! - szólt a lány komolyan. - Menjünk hozzám!

Remus megrázta a fejét

- Akkor biztos nem beszélgetnénk!- felhúzta a nadrágját majd hozzálépett, kisimította arcából a haját és a szemébe nézett.

- Jobb lenne, ha többé nem maradnánk kettesben. Talán ha társaságban vagyunk, meg tudom állni, hogy ne érjek hozzád!- mondta kesernyés mosollyal és megcsókolta.

Érezte, hogy a boszorkány arcán könnyek csorognak.

- Gyere át holnap. Pár napig még itt leszek az Odúban. Beszélhetünk, ha akarod.

Nymphadora bólintott és öltözni kezdett.

- Ne haragudj a ruha miatt!- szólt a varázsló és egy pálcasuhintással helyrehozta a szakadást.

- Nem számít, - felelte a lány – annál jobb nem történhetett volna velem, hogy letéped rólam.

Remus bűntudatot érzett:

- Most be kell mennem, furcsa lenne, ha reggel érkeznék… - mondta, de legszívesebben máris újra kezdte volna. Tudta, hogy csak egy mozdulat, egy szó választja el attól, amit annyira szeretne…

- Jobb, ha én most megyek!- szólt Tonks néhány percnyi hallgatás után - Holnap találkozunk! - mondta lehajtott fejjel és kiment az ajtón.


	14. Chapter 14

14

**14. fejezet**

a túlvilági üzenet

Lupin reggel kóválygó fejjel ébredt, mintha másnapos lenne, pedig nem ivott este egy kortyot sem. Este váratlan vendégként állított be Weasleyékhez, de így is örömmel fogadták. Gratulált Billnek és Fleurnek, aztán rövid idő elteltével kimentette magát és felment a szobájába. Levetkőzött, az ágyra feküdt, de nem tudott elaludni. Az mozgalmas nap és a végén Nymphadora, kimerítette. Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy reggel még Garm falujában volt…

Később a konyhába ücsörgött teát kortyolgatva, miközben Molly a reggelit készítette. Hűvös, mégis verőfényes reggel volt, az ablakokat elhomályosította a gőz. Mindenki más még az igazak álmát aludta az Odúban.

- Sajnálom, hogy Harry nem lehetett itt – szólalt meg Molly és pálcája intésére kolbászok vetették magukat a serpenyőbe.

- Mikor érkezik Harry?

- Dumbledore csak annyit mondott, hogy még valamit el kell intéznie, de aztán beugrik Harryért és talán hétvégére itt lesz. Ronék már nagyon várják, és én is aggódom érte, amíg azok között a muglik között van…- mondta a boszorkány miközben terítőt repített az asztalra.

Remus elgondolkodva bámult maga elé, aztán az órájára nézett. Amióta felkelt folyton az órát leste. Mikor jön már Nymphadora? Biztos legalább tízig aludni fog, de az is lehet, hogy csak délután jön át. Vajon miről akar vele beszélni? Nem kettőjükről, hiszen még az éjjel tisztázta vele, hogy semmi sem változott közöttük. De most sem mondta el neki az igazat. Azt, hogy biztos benne: Garmnál hamarosan találkozik a halállal. A Fehér Farkasnak mit sem számított az élete és ki tudja, mikor dönt úgy, hogy még sincs szüksége rá… Amit megtudott mindent elmondott Dumbledore-nak. és ha visszamegy, tűnjön ez bármilyen őrültségnek, meg kell próbálnia elpusztítani Garmot.

- Elkerültétek egymást Nymphadorával…- Molly megjegyzésére kapta fel fejét.

A boszorkány olyan arccal nézett rá, mintha csak egy ártatlan megjegyzés tett volna, de ő biztos volt benne, hogy közben éles szemmel figyeli a reakcióját. Zavarát leplezve kortyolt egyet a teából - ha tudná Molly, hogy mennyire nem kerülték egymást tegnap éjjel.

- Valóban? És hogy van Tonks? Visszament már dolgozni? – kérdezte, mintha csak udvariasságból érdeklődne egy távoli ismerős hogyléte felöl.

- Nem mondhatnám, hogy túl jól… - válaszolta Molly gyanakvóan nézve rá.

A hangja talán egy kicsit furcsán csengett de vigyázott, hogy az arca ne áruljon el semmit.

– Szerintem, neki is láthatunk a reggelinek, a többiek nem hiszem, hogy ebéd előtt felkelnének… - sóhajtott aztán a boszorkány és leült az asztalhoz.

Az asztalon tojás, sült kolbász, pirítós és szalonna sorakozott. Remus az utóbbi napokban nem sokat evett és most valósággal rávetette magát a reggelire. A kolbász és a sült szalonna illata másokat is előcsalt. Ron és Ginny jelent meg a lépcső tetején. A gyerekek kissé kábán elfoglalták a helyüket a reggeliző asztalnál. Sok időt nem töltöttek az evéssel, bekaptak néhány falatot és Ron már indult is az udvarra, Ginny még megitta teáját, aztán mentegetőzve mondta:

- Muszáj vele kviddicseznem, azt reméli, hogy az idén bekerülhet a Griffendél csapatába!

Mrs. Weasley hátrafordult:

- Miért nem kéri meg az ikreket?

- Már megkérte, ők majd délután edzenek vele – válaszolt Ginny, azzal kiviharzott az ajtón.

- Nem volt nekik valami nagy élmény ez az eljegyzés. Nincsenek oda Fleurért, így elég korán lefeküdtek - jegyezte meg Molly.

Lupin lépteket hallott kintről, tudta, hogy ez Tonks lesz. igyekezett magát felkészíteni a találkozásra. Úgy kell tennie, mintha nem számított volna az érkezésére. A közönbösség álarcát öltötte magára, de a szíve hevesen vert. Az ajtó kinyílt és belépett a boszorkány. Sápadt volt, vállig érő hajában ősz csíkok, farmer volt rajta és egy fehér póló, rajta egy felirat: „Ne engem sajnálj, nézz magadra!"

Molly elésietett:

- Gyere csak Nymphadora, itt van Remus is! – figyelmeztette, és bátorítóan megszorította a karját.

Nymphadora kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért becsapja Mollyt, de azt mégse mondhatja, hogy már tegnap összefutottunk a pajtában…- a gondolatra is elpirult. Néhány hosszú, határozott lépéssel az ebédlőasztal mellett termett és leült Remussal szemben.

Remus felnézett és csendesen így szólt:

- Szervusz, Nympadora!

Nem kellett megjátszania, hogy meglepődött. Nymphadora nagyon megváltozott. Fakó haja csapzottan lógott, szív alakú arca sápadt volt, mint a hold. Éjjel nem láthatta, csak érezte. Fájdalmasan hasított belé az önvád. Az életteli, vidám Tonksot ő változtatta szomorú, megkínzott Nymphadorává. Csak bámulta, és éppolyan szépnek találta, mint azelőtt. A lány színes olajfestményből finom tollrajzzá fakult és ő most először érezte úgy, hogy valóban összeillenek… legszívesebben megfogta volna a kezét és megvigasztalta volna, hiszen meg volt hatalma, hogy megtegye. Csak néhány szavába kerülne, hogy visszatérjen a régi Nymphadora, hogy újra boldogok legyenek együtt. A szavak, amiket soha nem mondhat ki, pedig mindennél jobban szeretné… mindez csak fájóbbá tette számára a látványt.

Tonks csak egy kis teát ivott, miközben a pirítóst ropogtatta maga elé bámult és azon gondolkozott, hogy mondja el Remusnak az üzenetet, és főképp hol. Tudta Molly minden rezdülésüket figyeli, és tisztában van az érzéseivel. Ráadásul mindent megtenne, hogy újra összehozza őket. Percekig csak hallgattak, aztán Remus felállt:

- Köszönöm a reggelit, Molly! Azt hiszem, kimegyek, megnézem, hogy megy Ronnak a kviddics! – azzal otthagyta a két boszorkányt.

Mrs. Weasley az asztalhoz ült és töltött még a teából Nymphadorának:

- Éjjel jött meg, miután hazamentél. Nem számítottunk rá… elég rosszul néz ki! –tette még hozzá.

- Igen…- felelte zavartan ő és nem tudta, hogyan szabadulhatna el. - Talán jobb lesz, ha én is kimegyek…- szólt pár percnyi hallgatás után, bizonytalan hangon.

Molly felkapta a fejét:

- Biztos vagy benne? Talán szeretne egyedül lenni…

- Muszáj beszélnem vele!- mondta ő lehajtott fejjel, és ez igaz is volt.

Mrs. Weasley fejét ingatva nézett utána, amikor kioldalgott az ajtón.

Ginny és Ron fent repkedtek, szemmel alig követhető gyorsasággal. Nymphadora odalépett a varázslóhoz, aki a füvön ülve bámulta őket.

- Bent nem mondhattam el, nem akarom, hogy bárki más hallja…- kezdett bele tétovázás nélkül.

Remus felnézett rá, kissé hunyorítva, mert a szemébe sütött a nap. Nymphadora ledobta magát a földre és letépett egy fűszálat. talán egyszerűbb lesz elmondani, ha nem néz közben Remusra - gondolta.

- Az utóbbi időkben furcsa álmaim vannak… - kezdte, aztán megakadt és inkább a közepébe vágott – Van egy üzenet, amit át kell adnom neked!

A varázsló furcsán nézett rá.

- Óvakodnod kell a fehér és a szürke farkastól!- hadarta a boszorkány egy szuszra. – A fehéret nem tudod megsebezni vagy megölni, de bilincsbe verheted, a szürkét kerüld el - még nem jött el az ideje! - fejezte be gyorsan és felállt.

- Várj!- szólt rá Lupin szigorúan – Honnan tudsz erről? Ki üzent?

Nymphadora szerette volna elkerülni ezt, de hát mire is számított. Mindenesetre úgy tűnt valamit jelent, amit mondott, mert a férfi összeszűkült szemmel méregette és megragadta a karját, nem hagyta elmenni.

- Bolondnak fogsz tartani… – rázta meg a fejét, és visszaült mellé: - Sirius mondta!

Lupin döbbenten nézett rá:

- Sirius? Mikor?

- Hát várjunk csak… úgy egy hete lehetett – válaszolta és mielőtt még Remus a szavába vághatott volna, folytatta –, álmomban beszéltem vele, de ő valóságos volt! - bizonygatta átkarolva a térdét.

Kinyílt az Odú ajtaja és Hermione dugta ki rajta borzas fejét, de Remus most nem törődött vele, hogy más is hallja:

- Nymphadora, ez csak a bűntudat miatt van! Hidd el én sem felejtettem el őt és hiányzik! Nem is tudod mennyire… De ezen túl kell lépned! Nem a te hibád, egyedül Bellatrix az oka! – látta az arcán az indulatot, a fájdalmat a szemében.

Az ajtó becsapódott mögöttük és Tonks örült, hogy újra négyszemközt vannak:

- Nem erről van szó! Először én sem hittem, de aztán láttam a kutyát… és a vérfarkas támadások, amit elmondtak, minden úgy történt! És nézd!

Megmutatta a karján az ujjak nyomát. még mindig jól látszottak: kék foltok a fehér bőrön:

- Egy kicsit megszorította a karom és ez is álmomban történt!

Remus a fejét rázta:

- Nem, az lehetetlen! Sirius halott!

- Igen tudom – felelte a boszorkány – és ő is tudja. Én sem akartam elhinni, de most már kénytelen vagyok! Két lehetőség közül választhatsz: vagy hiszel nekem, vagy már vihetsz is a Szent Mungóba! – vonta meg a vállát.

Remus igyekezett visszanyerni a nyugalmát:

- Meséld el részletesen, mit láttál!

Nymphadora belevágott. Annyiszor végiggondolta már, amit látott, bizonyság vagy cáfolat után kutatva, hogy a szavak, mint simára csiszolt kavicsok gördültek ki ajkain, és mintha vízbe pottyannának halk csobbanással, egyre nagyobb és nagyobb hullámokat keltve, merültek alá a csendben. Lupin ködös tekintettel bámult maga elé és megpróbálta megemészteni, amit hallott. Sok különös dologgal találkozott már és fel tudta mérni mennyire csekély a tudása valójában. De Nymphadora története akkor is hajmeresztő volt, vagy méginkább kísérteties.

- Milyen volt az a nő, aki vele volt? - kérdezte végül rosszat sejtve.

- Nem sokat láttam belőle… fátyol volt rajta. zöld szeme volt – ennyit biztosan tudok. Figyelmeztetett, hogyha nem hallgatsz Siriusra, meghalsz és ő beszélt a vérfarkasokról is. Sirius mondta is a nevét… Alainda, vagy ilyesmi.

Remus rábámult:

- Adelinda? - kérdezte megborzongva.

Most Tonkson volt a sor, hogy értetlenül nézzen:

- Te ismered?

a férfi mintha meg se hallotta volna:

- Miért nem jelent meg Sirius az én álmaimban?

- Ezt én is kérdeztem, azt mondta a farkas miatt, nem tud elérni, és nem köti össze veled a vér köteléke sem… Remus mi ez egész? Napokig abban a tudatban voltam, hogy megőrültem! Ki ez a nő, ismered?

- Csak felületesen… - válaszolt kelletlenül Remus, az arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni, felállt és az ajtó felé indult.

- Ki ő és hol van most? - Tonks nem adta fel.

Remus visszafordult és most először nézett a szemébe, Nymphadora dühöt látott a szemében, kétségbeesést… Aztán Remus hirtelen odalépett hozzá, gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát és így szólt:

- Nem vagy őrült, Nymphadora! Adelinda egy halálfaló volt – mondta keserűen - , és három méterrel a föld alatt van, már több mint tizenöt éve!


	15. Chapter 15

15

**15. fejezet**

Látogatás a világ végén

Lupin csak néhány napot töltött az odúban. napközben általában a maga útját járta. Könyvtárakban kutatott, az antikváriumokat bújta, Mrs. Gibsont látogatta meg vagy varázslókat, boszorkányokat keresett fel, akikről úgy gondolta a segítségére lehetnek. Néhány dolgot megtudott ugyan, de az idő sürgetett és a kép sehogyan sem akart összeállni – úgy érezte, egy helyben toporog. Dumbledore csak egy hét múlva üzent neki.

az igazgatói iroda komorabbnak, sötétebbnek tűnt, mint amikor utoljára itt járt. Dumbledore a galérián álldogált és kifelé nézett egyik kezével az ablakkeretet támasztva, kissé meggörnyedve. Remus hirtelen öregnek és fáradtnak látta. Vagy csak a fény játéka miatt látta így? Úgy tűnt Dumbledore nincs tudatában a jelenlétének. egyedül jött, Minerva felkísérte és kinyitotta neki az ajtót. ő egy ideig bizonytalanul álldogált, nem akarván megzavarni az igazgatót az elmélkedésben, végül leült egy öblös fotelbe és a falon függő portrékat kezdte nézegetni. Roxfort egykori igazgatói most éberen bámultak rá, néhány boszorkány izgatottan sugdolózni kezdett, mások elhagyták a helyüket, hogy egy másik festményen bukkanjanak fel újra. Nem tudta mire vélni az izgatottságukat, de zavarba jött a rászegeződő pillantásoktól és inkább a könyveket kezdte böngészni, amelyek a lépcső melletti ébenfa polcon sorakoztak.

- Hamarosan indulunk Remus, csak egy bagolyra várunk. A varázsló, akit meglátogatunk a világtól elzárkózva él, és nem akarok váratlanul, hívatlan vendégként beállítani! – szólalt meg hirtelen Dumbledore, mintha már egy órája beszélgetnének, és csak mellékesen magyarázkodna a késedelem miatt. Amikor hátrafordult az igazgató már az íróasztalnál ült. Félhold alakú szemüvege mögül nézte, szeme élénken csillogott, mégis mintha árnyék felhőzte volna tekintetét. Mint amikor az átvonuló felhők eltakarják a napot, árnyékba borítva a földet.

Dumbledore elővett egy díszes kódexet:

- Ez Írországból származik, kelta mesék és mítoszok vannak benne. Találtam egy történetet, amiben szerepel fehér farkas, de talán jobb lesz, ha ezt is visszük magunkkal…- szólt elgondolkozva és becsukta a könyvet.

Ekkor látta meg a kezét. Olyan volt mintha megégett volna, fekete és élettelen, mint egy megperzselt ág. Egy díszes gyűrű csillant az ujján, az igazgató követte pillantását, aztán mellélépett és az ép kezével megfogta a vállát:

- Sikerrel jártam és ez sokat jelent. de nekem, is mint mindannyiunknak, meg kell fizetnem az árat. Nem kell aggódnod értem Remus, már jól vagyok!- szólt szelíden és a kandallóhoz lépett.

Lupinnak eszébe jutott a nap, amikor évekkel ezelőtt ő mondta ugyanezt Harrynak. Azóta minden megváltozott… vajon mikor lesz vége a háborúnak, és hányan élik túl? És ő köztük lesz-e?

Nem is ez a kérdés, hanem, hogy elvégzi–e a feladatát, amire rendeltetett!

Nymphadora álmai - erről is beszélnie kell Dumbedore-ral. Amit hallott az csak megerősítette az elhatározását. Már régóta várta az alkalomra, hogy jóvátegye saját létezését. Most a cél előtt, mégis megtorpant, már nem tűnt annyira vonzónak a halál gondolata. Lenne kiért élnie… Sirius jutott eszébe, kettejük közül ő a szerencsésebb, hiszen neki megadatott a szerelem. Sirius bár sok lányt ismert, egyet sem vett komolyan és ő csak tavaly tudta meg, mi volt az oka. Fájt, hogy ennyire félreismerte a legjobb barátját. És még Adelindától sem tudta megszabadítani, kudarcot vallott, pedig megtanulták a legerősebb visszaűzéseket, tisztító varázsokat - mindhiába. Sirius nem tudott megszabadulni tőle, mint ahogy a roxforti évei alatt sem. Akkor is árnyékként követte, mintha a Black- család Sirius után kinyújtott keze lett volna. De valami megváltozott. Sirius talán már nem küzd ellene?

Megrázta a fejét, már ő is kezd megbolondulni. Ha alaposabban belegondolt szédítő és ijesztő volt a tudat, hogy Sirius valahol távol tőle, számára elérhetetlenül még létezik. Vajon rá is ez vár, vagy ez csak a Rosier-átok hatása?

Dumbledore kinyitotta az ablakot és beengedte az apró macskabaglyot, egy kis erszény volt a madár lábára kötve és egy pergamen. Az erszényből egy érmét húzott elő, amelynek nyomata farkast ábrázolt. Az igazgató kibontotta a pergament, elolvasta, biccentett aztán Lupin felé fordult:

- Ted Tonkshoz megyünk, vár bennünket…- Remus szólni akart. – Ő Nymphadora apja és nekem régi jó barátom! Talán kényelmetlennek érzed majd ezt a találkozást, de erre most nem lehetek tekintettel. Mindenképpen szükségünk van a segítségére!

Komolyan Remusra nézett:

- Igen, mindent tudok rólatok, és még azt sem mondhatom, hogy ehhez különösebb erőfeszítéseket kellett tennem. Hogy honnan? A rend tagjaitól, de még rájuk sem volt igazán szükség. Hiszen Nymphadoráról és rólad is mindent le lehetett olvasni… De erről majd egy más alkalommal beszélünk! A pénzdarab egy zsupszkulcs, csak egyszer használható - mondta és az érmét felé nyújtotta.

Engedelmesen megfogta, de szinte alig érezte a rándulást és pörgést még mindig a Dumbledore szavai jártak a fejében, és az, hogy még ő sem tudhat mindent.

Az utolsó két találkozásuk emlékét, mint valami kincset őrizgette magában.

Egy furcsa, szabálytalan kövekből kirakott teraszra érkeztek. Nagyon hideg volt, az ég hihetetlenül tisztán és kéken feszült felettük. Lupin a terasz szélére lépett, nem volt korlát, úgy tűnt, mintha az egész építmény a semmiben támaszkodott volna. csak végtelen mélységet látott és az alattuk úszó felhőket. A távolban égbe nyúló kék hegyek, tetejükön hósipkával. A ház, amelynek a teraszán álltak, szabálytalan terméskövekből épült bizarr épület volt, kiugró tornyokkal, különös formájú ablakokkal. Volt az épületben valami szertelenség, mintha a véletlen játéka dobálta volna így össze a darabjait, mégis harmónia sugárzott belőle és játékosság. Az ívelt ajtóban egy gyérülő hajú, mosolygó varázsló állt:

- albus, milyen öröm újra látni téged! - lépett Dumbledore felé és a kezét nyújtotta.

A kézfogás, ölelésben végződött. A varázsló, aztán Lupin felé fordult:

- Bemutatnád a fiatalembert, Albus?- Remus majdnem hátrafordult, de még időben észbe kapott, hogy Ted Tonks rá célzott

Ahogy közelebb lépett rájött, hogy a férfi idősebb, mint első pillantásra gondolta, de a korát nem tudta volna megbecsülni.

- Remus Lupin!

- Ted Tonks! – tett eleget a formaságoknak sietve Dumbledore. – És most lássuk, mire jutottál!

Remus nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látta ennyire türelmetlennek Dumbledore-t.

- Hát, ha azonnal bele akarsz vágni, akkor jobb, ha elkerüljük Andromédát és egyenesen a dolgozószobámba megyünk.-mutatta az utat Ted Tonks

Egy kanyargó lépcsőn indultak fel, a falon lévő fáklyák meggyulladtak, ahogy elhaladtak mellettük. Végül egy furcsa, faragott, kilincs nélküli ajtó előtt álltak meg. A varázsló egy kézmozdulattal kitárta és beléptek a szobába. Hatalmas ablakon áradt be a derengő fény, ahogy beléptek gyertyák lobbantak fel mindenütt. Falak mellett könyvespolcok, a szoba közepén egy hosszú asztal. Egyik végén egy karosszék és két díszes faragású ülőalkalmatosság, az asztalon mézbor és karcsú kelyhek. A bútorok és tárgyak eltérő stílusúak voltak, de mind letisztult formájú, egyszerű. A padlón és minden szabad felületen könyvek álltak halmokban, a sarokban egy láda pergamenekkel tele, egy állványszerű mennyezetig nyúló polcon, furcsa szerkezetek, edények pihentek. A asztalon kikészítve hevert néhány pergamen.

- Találtam néhány dolgot, ami a segítségünkre lehet, de először szeretném, ha Remus… szólíthatlak így fiam? - Lupin zavartan bólintott. – megosztaná velük az emlékeit. így nem befolyásolják az én elméleteim az ítéleteteket, és nem torzítanak az emlékeken sem.

- Legjobb lenne, ha magunk is látnánk…- így Dumbledore

Ted Tonks bólintott:

– Én is erre gondoltam! Persze, csak ha belegyezik, hogy belenézzünk az emlékeibe…

- Hát a merengőt nem hoztam el…- tárta szét a kezét Dumbledore. - Marad a legilimencia!

Remus szóhoz se jutott a rémülettől, ebben a helyzetben képtelenségnek tűnt kizárni az agyából a Nymphadorával kapcsolatos emlékeit. Pedig azokat kizárólag magnak tartogatta és nem akarta megosztani senkivel. Elképzelni sem tudott annál kínosabb helyzetet annál, hogy Dumbledore akaratlanul is tanúja lesz a kettejük szerelmeskedésének, illetve most már tudott, mert Nymphadora apja is ott volt.

És éppen ő sietett a segítségére:

- Arra semmi szükség, Albus! Merengőt beszerezni szinte képtelenség, ezért inkább megpróbáltam készíteni egyet. Nem lett ugyan tökéletes, de azért megteszi! - mondta vidáman. – És arra is gondolnunk kell, hogy fiatal barátunk talán nem szívesen osztaná meg velünk minden emlékét… - kacsintott Remusra, aki elpirult zavarában.

Majd egy pálcamozdulattal, odalebegtetett egy hatszög alakú medencét. az merengő borostyánból készült és rúnavésetek díszítették. Áttetsző folyadék aranylott benne.

- Ugyanúgy kell használni, mint a hagyományos merengőt…

Lupin elővette a pálcáját, elmélyült az emlékeiben és kiválasztva az első képet, amit Garm falujáról látott, kihúzta az ezüstös emlékszálat. ahogy a folyadékhoz ért, az opálossá majd fehérré vált. Mindhárman a medence fölé hajoltak. Lupin megborzongott. újra végigélte, ahogy Garm előtt áll, hallotta hangját, látta, ahogy megérinti, mégis mintha mással történt volna mindez. Az érintés után az emlékek összezavarodtak, a képek megremegtek. A két idősebb varázsló összenézett, aztán félrevonultak, amíg ő visszatöltötte az emlékeket a fejébe.


End file.
